A Tumultuous Tenure
by galleons
Summary: In which Professor Vector loses a bloody moron of a mentor and gains a fellow Order of the Phoenix member. Part 2 of The Mental Mentorship
1. Chapter 1: Summer Snapshots

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**(Part 2 of The Mental Mentorship)**

**Note:** The funny dominates from the first fic, however, some seriousness will be thrown in, heck, even a little romance, too.

We last left Professor Snape verbally torturing the poor, long-suffering Professor Vector, who was a new professor at Hogwarts. She couldn't exactly avoid him, though she tried in vain, because he was her Dumbledore-appointed mentor.

Professor Vector is no longer under Snape's mentoring and is a full-time tenured professor at Hogwarts. She thinks she may be safe now, finally, from the verbal clutches of Snape…Professor Snape has also had time over the summer holiday to reflect on his mentoring duties. Professor Dumbledore summoned her to his office several months ago to discuss a few matters that arose…

The last chapter of **The Mental Mentorship** ended around the Triwizard Tournament. We will see other events around the end of the last school year in flashback as well as new ones, of course. This will start off over the summer before the new school year and well, ok, on with the fic…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor did I create, nor do I seek to profit from these characters or the Harry Potter books. This is just for fun. The only gold I have received is from leprechauns, and I think we _know_ what happened there…

**Chapter 1: Summer Snapshots**

**July…**

A dark-haired man sat at his desk at midnight after returning home, beginning a letter…thinking better of it…and starting over once again. Parchment was crumpled in a single, white, long-fingered hand, and then tossed carelessly into the hearth of a fireplace.

* * *

Two men were sitting across from each other, separated only by the large, ornate desk between them. They were having a discussion in a dark room lit only by candlelight.

**August…**

The heavy oak door that was charmed to open only at the discretion of the office's occupant, muffled the conversation somewhat…

"…be reasonable? I can not see the sense in this…I have overlooked…"

"We both know…brilliance…courage…"

"…possessed no control…devastated…a young man…we may see worse."

"…have somewhat procrastinated…it is voluntary…never without a choice…promised…no earlier than necessary."

"…stalled…experience?"

"Harry is special…realize…children are already involved."

"…left alone…takes it well."

"There are other capacities, as we both very well know."

"Respect…decisions…wishes…We need every fine mind and heart. It will not matter if events take a turn for the worse."

**Wales – United Kingdom – End of August…**

I was back home at my parents' home in Wales enjoying the holiday and Snape-free summer. Well, not entirely a Snape-free summer. I didn't have to see his face which was joyful enough, but I kept receiving owls from him. Some of the topics included…potions books that were out of place…a supposed set of scales that was cracked…vials that were not in the proper order, and the like. He obviously had done an inventory over the summer of the dungeons and checked on how I had left everything once he was no longer my mentor. I had no idea what he was talking about because I once feared him so much…I would never have allowed any of those things to happen while I worked with him.

Once in a while, between these accusatory statements, I mean overblown falsehoods, were questions of where I had been on my travels over the holiday and if I had heard any news about Hogwarts or if I had corresponded with some of the other teachers He even asked if I had received my welcome back letter from Dumbledore yet.

This was far more disturbing than the accusation-filled owls. They were bordering on…dare I say it, pleasant? An exception, of course, was his owl, Charon, who made Snape's deliveries to me in Wales. The owl truly couldn't contain his pleasure at dropping the letters off at my house. I am being sarcastic…but I guess I was lucky that Charon never brought any blood lollipops with him.

The last letter (he probably knew that if the tone did not alter somewhat, I would no longer accept parchment from Charon, anymore) listed Arithmancy textbook suggestions. Was there any field he wasn't somewhat well-versed in?

I am quite sure that the last suggestion was most likely mentioned to make me do more work and torment me. I can't forget his visit to my office when I first received it from Dumbledore. But why all the inquiries about where I was? Did he not realize that my little excursions over the break were to look for the exact textbooks, according to student year, that I wished to use? I had visited some old co-workers from Gringotts and caught up with them and told them all about my new experiences as a professor. I had met some new contacts in both Arithmancy and Charm fields and even did a bit of research on curse-breaking, because I was a bit out of the loop when most of my time was spent in indentured servitude as his mentoring subject. Well, that was over. I had my own classes and a lot more time to continue with studies in my field, which I had always done before last year.

I had loved working at Gringotts…the excitement…the analyzing and rush of being on your toes and being efficient and effective. However, it was dangerous, it scared my parents to death, and I felt I would like to do other things as well. Also, I heard of an opening at Hogwarts which didn't happen very often and knew there was a shortage of seventh years that were interested and entering the field over the last decade or so, or even had an interest in the mathematical side of Arithmancy. It required years of study or they just thought it was plain boring. I had entered the teaching field hoping to assist in changing that a bit…and working with students was something I wanted to do as well.

On a good day, I had to admit that I sometimes missed our battle of wits, ok, low brow insults. Maybe the bloody moron was now just part and parcel of the Hogwarts I now knew.

However, the Hogwarts I knew, that I loved, would never truly be the same.

Not since the events of the last few months of school…


	2. Chapter 2: The Children Are Our Future

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Pondering career options and making life choices can be difficult. Wonder what the future may hold? Maybe Sybil Trelawney knows…

**Chapter 2: The Children Are Our Future**

**Back at Hogwarts – Second Week of School**

The first week of school after returning from summer holiday sped by. It was a very busy first week now that I was teaching all levels of Arithmancy. Start of term speeches for each class, different requirements and expectations depending on year, trying to start remembering student names, etc.

It was now the second week of school and Snape was acting very peculiar. Also, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was an absolute horror. Positively ghastly! Snape was denied the post yet again and I am sure that if I cared to ask him about it he would not be thrilled.

And then the end of the week got worse…at the Hogwarts Career Fair.

All of the teachers had a mini-pavilion and students first through seventh years attended. Some were taking mandatory classes and the older ones could choose electives. As the students walked to each presentation, each teacher would offer:

Information about the course of study

How the course was beneficial to specific magical careers

A short demonstration

When the fair was nearly over, I started to walk around, checking the other stands, while trying to avoid one Potions Master, who I thought was trying to make eye contact with me several times throughout the day. Instead I bumped into another person that most of the staff tried to avoid at times if they could help it---Sybil Trelawney, the Divination Professor.

"Oh, my dear Professor Vector, how goes it?" asked Sybil enthusiastically, her glasses slipping from the bridge of her nose.

"Er, I'm fine, Sybil. How are you?"

"Not so well, I predict better Tuesday." Sybil divined.

"Good, Sybil, glad to hear it." I said.

And, of course, I should have expected Snape to come by. I haven't seen him all summer. He actually has been strange. The owls stopped near the end of August and he seemed to ignore me since school started. He has been very aloof and standoffish, giving me curt answers at our first start of term faculty meetings. Which was fine with me, I had so much work to do. I should have known that it would not last for very long. Too much time had passed between arguments.

I had been avoiding him as well and less time in the dungeons helped this along. I had always tried at all costs, so of course, the blasted bat had to now seek me out.

"Vector…" began Snape.

"Ah, Professor Snape, how are you my dear Potions Master?" exclaimed Sybil, her eyes magnified by her rather large glasses.

Snape horrified at being called "dear" by anyone, let alone Trelawney, squinted his eyes and peered suspiciously at her.

"Splendid, Professor," said Snape. She either ignored the deadly look in his eyes or was smart enough to pretend that she had not noticed. I guess Trelawney does have some sense after all.

I was just about to turn and head back to my quarters when…Sybil stopped dead in her tracks, silent, and with mouth agape. Snape and I looked down at her stand and saw that she was looking at a crystal ball. I planned my escape and I could see Severus was mentally preparing as well.

"Professor Snape----you----you will have to---must sit for me---the orb requests it. There is energy---and it is pulsing---with light---a sure sign for you to sit." Sybil started to recover her breath at the end.

Snape looked at her with contempt and impatience. I had a feeling though that Snape didn't have any idea how to extricate himself. She was as insistent as Devil's Snare and as pushy as a goblin when the mood took her.

"Yes, yes. I see dark clouds and light struggling to get out. But it could go either way…" Sybil stated.

"No, Sybil," I said, "…he is definitely going to hell," I chuckled but she ignored me.

"No one asked for your interpretation, Vector," snapped Snape.

"I see a dark cloak, but a blurred countenance…mystery…conflicting emotions… REVEAL YOURSELF!!!" yelled Sybil, and Snape and I nearly fell out of our chairs.

"…family…lineage…"Sybil kept going.

"Sybil, I need to sit in on your class," I offered. "I think I am getting pretty good at getting at this. IT IS SEVERUS!!!" I called out. "I have always seen a resemblance. By the way, do dementors have noses?"

Snape glared angrily at me and Sybil seemed not to be noticing anything. My last comment was to get back at him about possible elf or goblin blood being a factor in my small size. The comment was made almost a year ago and it still irked me.

I prepared to leave. However, it was not to be…

"Professor Vector, SIT, SIT, SIT!" shouted Trelawney. "I should, at this very time, have you both sit for me."

Snape rose. He had had enough.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Trelawney shrilly. Snape and I feared she was causing a scene so we had decided it would be better if we both sat back down.

"You must sit!" opined Sybil hysterically. "Why, oh…this concerns you both."

Snape and I both hesitated, but looked closer at the crystal ball.

The dark, cloudy orb showed me many other images, unclear, and coming in and out and very blurry at times.

Then it stopped and the orb went blank. Or clear. Or whatever the heck seers call it.

We then saw clouds and what looked like angels…the prettiest I had ever seen.

Maybe they were cherubs? Very baby-like…

A trio, two girls and one boy…

The figures had their arms about each other…then they stopped coming in clear.

They were smiling in our direction...with their mischievous grins, they were darling…


	3. Chapter 3: Fortune's Folly

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

When we last left Professor Vector and Professor Snape, Professor Trelawney was gazing at the orb and they were gazing in disbelief…

**Chapter 3: Fortune's Folly**

As I looked at Sybil's crystal ball I had to smile back. Those two adorable brunettes had to be part veela. The boy was pretty charming, too.

Snape was outwardly calm and quiet with a confused look on his face, like he was looking at something alluring…

There were then new blurred objects coming in unclear.

There were golden hues and silver sort of instruments…Snape in the dungeons…and me pacing in my classroom…

Then the final image broke and the orb was crystal clear and not fogged yet again.

"Well, what was all that?" I asked.

Sybil answered. "Er, from the reading I was getting, they were compelled to make you sit, and wanted to show themselves. They sensed you were here…both of you…in the same room. They were quite pleased with themselves…" she informed us calmly.

"Who Sybil?" I asked. I had no _idea_ what she was talking about. Not a first for either myself or Snape in regard to Sybil.

"Who?" asked Sybil, quite shocked, like she couldn't understand that Snape and I could ever be that _thick._

"Why, they appear to be your children." stated Sybil matter-of-fact.

"MY… _WHAT?"_ I yelled

Snape cut in quickly. "Our…oh, Sybil, you truly are not to be born. I do not find the humor in any of this. Vector, does not even have to try to irritate me, but you? I can not fathom this foolishness." He cringed, but he looked frightened.

We both looked ahead, not daring to look at each other. I finally turned to Snape and burst into laughter. Tears of mirth rolled down my cheeks.

"Ah, Sybil…you are a pip!" I exclaimed between breaths as I attempted to compose myself.

"Oh, and darling…dinner is at eight, Severus." I announced sarcastically. I could not control myself and giggled mercilessly.

**6 Minutes Later…**

I shook my head, wiped the tears that were streaming down my face, and left. Trelawney had looked severely annoyed at the lot of us. I would try to get back to my rooms before I keeled over. My sides were still hurting from laughing.

Snape stared wearily but intensely at Sybil Trelawney. He then rose slowly still looking at her with some sort of sinister expression, I guess, and followed me out.

I turned to him. "What can I do for you, my sweet? Scourgify those robes, luv…AHAHAHAHA!"

"How…many…correct predictions did…Dumbledore say? AHAHAHAHA!"

Snape was white.

"What's the matter? You don't really think it's funny? Come on now, have a sense of humor, er, that was hysterical."

Snape said very quietly and it seemed more to himself than me. "She has not completely erred on all occasions…misinterprets more…but no…I…"

"Vector," he said icily. "That ridiculous woman besides you…I …just forget it," he snarled.

"Let us forget it," I stated primly. "I need to be leaving anyway for a meeting."

"With who?" snapped Snape, eyeing me with curiosity, but his mouth slightly opened.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said.

"Regarding?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"None of your business," I countered.

"In regards to what?" he asked firmly, appearing to be reluctant to drop the subject. "As your former mentor, I believe it is. I daresay, you are not taking on more than you ought?" he looked me squarely in the eyes, but I thought his face fell.

He really needed to get over the joke with Trelawney.

When Snape took a few steps closer to me and it seemed as though he was not going to drop it, I responded.

"It's about that baby shower Dumbledore is throwing me but he doesn't know it yet, BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

I couldn't contain myself. "Well, once you make an honest woman out of me, of course," I joked.

"Surely not, good evening, Vector." Snape didn't look at me again and hurried away. His robes billowed out behind him as he retreated at a smooth but frenetic pace.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Late And A Sickle Short

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

A week has passed. Professor Vector has her first task to complete, meets a mysterious man, and will encounter a complete enigma.

**Chapter 4: A Day Late And A Sickle Short**

Convinced that somehow Sybil Trelawney has spellotaped a picture of three gorgeous child models from a Madame Malkins advertisement onto the back of her crystal ball, I soon forgot about the fiasco at the Career Fair with Snape.

Well, almost. It still popped into my head from time to time. And I REPEAT…Severus Snape and I will_ never _be in a relationship. _Ever._ I do not even like him, so surely he will not be marrying me or fathering my children. He can't even hold a decent conversation…he'd probably deduct ten points for a dirty diaper. I am not even dating currently. Breathe.

Trelawney needs to leave her attic a little more often.

I was so busy that I tried to keep these horrible thoughts at bay. I attended my meeting with Dumbledore. He had spoken to me about his revival of an organization known as The Order of the Phoenix

**My first assignment for the Order:**

Dumbledore gave me limited information at first. I was never to speak to anyone about it. Naturally, once must be extremely careful because there were those that would deny it yet had Voldemort sympathies; either they were Death Eaters or would cooperate out of fear. It was inevitable. No one was to be trusted or unsuspected, only a fool would be lax. It was not the type of information that one let out. It could cost me my life or compromise the lives of others, even the future of our cause. Also, I had to be very careful regarding my actions as well as thoughts. With polyjuice, confundus charms, legilimancy, etc, in our world, it was easy to get information out of people that were suspected to know something about the Order. Death Eaters, known or unidentified, were on the lookout for anything suspicious they could relay to their leader. It was a life or death matter, and from the very beginning of my involvement I tried to be smart about it and overly exercise caution. Sadly, this was the state of our affairs, a minute to minute existence, fraught with tension, and the impending fear of putting one foot out of place, and the possibility of severe repercussions. One had to think on their feet and think ahead, it was the only way to carry on.

Later, in the week, he informed me that a major meeting would be held were I would arrive at the headquarters for the first time, and I would meet some of the members.

Dumbledore informed me of the sign I was supposed to watch for. When the shadowy bird appeared, I knew the look out was clear and it was ok to move ahead. I took leave of my rooms and left the castle.

As I descended the stairs to the gardens, I breathed in the night air in great gulps. My nerves did get the best of me, at first. I tripped over my skirts and barely recovered as I clattered quickly down the stairs, almost stumbling. (Would you ever imagine that I would be a spy in a few weeks time? Some sort of operative? Believe it.)

I was recruited and glad to help. I did not sympathize with Voldemort or the Death Eaters. I could have run away. Packed my bags and went straight back to Wales, but that wasn't me. And like I really believed that if he succeeded he would stop at England and Scotland. Wales was next, Ireland, the rest of Europe…and possibly the world.

I had mixed blood myself. Two of my grandparents were muggles and we had many non-magical folk if I traced my family tree. If so many became bystanders, what was to become of us? I knew the stakes, of course, I was frightened, but none of us had any other choice but to act.

I noticed a statue of a wizard near the South End of Hogwarts Castle. An Order member needed to deliver something to Dumbledore. Well, that was what I was told anyway. I wasn't stupid, and would realize soon enough the myriad networks and methods of covert communication they used. This was a test. My first, and Dumbledore was guine-pigging me, I guess one could call it, in small amounts until eventually I received more responsibilities after I proved myself capable and learned their ropes.

Thanks to the Toad, I mean, Dolores, certain methods of communication posed a far greater risk than others. I told Dumbledore that Tuesday night was when she used a potion to remove her facial hair, and was good a time as any for me to meet the person relaying the message. He honorably and diplomatically kept a straight face at my revelation and acknowledged that this information was most helpful.

"And, er, might I ask how you came to acquire this information, Professor Vector?" asked the Headmaster.

"I am observant, sir," I replied.

"Excellent, indeed, Miss Vector," he said genially. "I don't think I will ever regret my proposal to you." And I was dismissed.

He agreed to let me complete my first task. Not even Hogwarts was entirely safe from prying eyes and open ears due to Umbridge and her minions.

As I walked near some hedges, I thought I saw a creature loping along gracefully on four legs, I checked out my surroundings while I quietly drew my wand. All of a sudden, I saw a shadow, it grew taller, and a figure of a man appeared from behind a hedge.

A man with a pale but inviting face was looking down at me with a curious, yet warm expression. He was quite tall, taller than Snape even. He had long dark hair, wavy, and wide gray eyes with very long, inky black lashes. He looked to me like he was in his mid-30's…

"Hello," he smiled jovially, "Septima Vector?"

I nodded. Some spy-in-training I was. Why would I give my name that easily? (I would have a lot of practice after this. Dumbledore must have heard about it.) Well, this good-looking man completely threw me off. Was I thick? As if Death Eaters, killers, or maniacs couldn't be handsome. Anyway…

"I've heard about you. My godson likes you and says that you are fair with your students. Some professors at Hogwarts are not so pleasant…" His expression changed, and I had the gut feeling that he was referring to our Potions Master. Oh, dear, would I hear all about this history at a later date…

Oh, he was a smart one, I thought. Notice he didn't give his name or his godson's. I was learning quickly. I figured that both the man and Dumbledore had their reasons. I hadn't even attended a meeting yet.

"Well, thank you," (Great spy, Vector.) "But I am afraid I do not know who you are." I had to ask anyway. I tried to get him to reveal his identity---er, that was something a spy would do, or was that just being polite?

"Ok, I understand the reason for anonymity," I gave up and said this, sounding very important and in control, I thought. As I look back, I can't believe what a dolt I was.

"Good, learning quickly, I see. We have no choice in these times. Are you quite sure? You do not have to do this. You can help us in so many other ways if you have second thoughts. But I had a friend---a great friend---wife of my best friend. She was so young, we all were when we started out, and she was brilliant, so brave. Dumbledore is not a fool. If he asked you than I have no doubt you will do well." He seemed wistful for a moment and the atmosphere changed.

"Yes, I think so. No, really, I am sure,"

"You have much to learn or rather observe, but it will come in time. We need every person, and I hear your particular talents and field of expertise are something we may need."

He handed me a blank piece of parchment. "The rightful owner will know what is to be done," he said stoically.

He motioned me closer to him with a hand. "If you are asked to meet me again, you must…" He suddenly pulled away and raised a black eyebrow. Hearing a rustling noise, he suspected we were being watched. I raised my wand as well.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bat On The Wall

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

In which an enigma reveals a few things…to Sirius Black, Professor Vector, and to himself… and whatever may still be living in those dusty bottles he keeps in the dungeons**.**

**Chapter 5: A Bat On The Wall**

"Stand back," he exclaimed, in a friendly, offhand manner.

The man raised his wand and hexed the bushes behind him.

Severus Snape glided out of the bushes and slowly rubbed his left arm with his hand.

He did not look pleased.

"Ah, Severus," said the man. "I will refrain from using your other name in front of a new acquaintance." The man looked darkly at Snape and his lips were thin.

"Taking time out of your_ busy_ schedule to walk in the gardens?" Snape asked the man smoothly and in a low voice, but the sarcasm dripped from his own taut lips as he glared at the man with utter hatred and disgust. "How very quaint."

What the hell was going on? I thought.

"Listening to other people's conversations, Severus? My, you haven't changed a bit since we left school. Well, you did leave school to become a Death Eater at any rate," spat the man who seemed infuriated.

Oh, Merlin, they looked as if they were one insult away from clobbering each other.

Everyone knew that Snape _had been_ a Death Eater but the rumors still persisted that he hadn't exactly reversed his sympathies. Nobody would ever be one hundred percent sure. It was a very difficult thing to shake in our world, not that Snape gave a damn what anyone thought or even tried to put anyone's doubts about him at ease.

I was once his mentoring subject and there was no way I would ever bring it up or ask him about it. I wasn't that daft.

"I have no idea what you are going on about." Without blinking an eye, Snape produced an Apothecary bottle. "I was collecting herbs for my private stores. These in particular, I noticed, were a rare find. They are not called "Night Shade" for nothing. Not that you would know very much about anything. You and Potter still hold the record for most detentions in the entire history of Hogwarts. I should know. I had your godson filing the records in alphabetical order when he served detention with me. You should be proud. He is well on his way to catching up with you and his _dear _father."

Snape was enraged. She had never seen him like this before. This dark, unbridled, thinly veiled anger that was about ready to combust; the angrier he became, the lower and softer his voice grew. It was more chilling than if he yelled and threw his fists. The look he gave the man went right through me.

The man looked about ready to punch him. He raised his wand threateningly. What Snape had said to him had bothered him greatly. A deep sadness came over his face and then fury. He moved inches away from Snape. Snape drew his wand so fast and silently, I was taken aback. He moved a few steps closer to the man…and then I really panicked.

And wait…could Harry Potter be his godson?

I could no longer contain myself and tried my hardest not to be rude in front of a complete stranger. However, they were obviously no strangers to each other.

"At _dusk, _Severus, really?" I choked out, more nervous over the tension than mad.

Snape ignored my outburst. His eyes never left the man in front of him nor his want tip.

"Vector," he nodded. He snapped his wand and a dim light began to shine. He turned on one heel and walked away, black robes rippling into the night.

I stalked after Snape once I excused myself. The man smiled apologetically, a bit embarrassed at the turn of events and left. They were done anyway.

"You, you have been lurking since I started working here," I said.

Snape, who had been striding ahead, stopped and turned to face me when he heard my footsteps. "Vector, I was not lurking as you so plainly put it. You have failed to observe the proprieties. This is a learning institution. Why are _you_ out here with _him,_ I might ask?

"This is none of your business, and you _know_ him. Why don't you tell me who he is and what that was all about? I am not a potions experiment, you artless wretch. Outside the classroom is not for your scrutiny. You are not my mentor anymore! Keep your eagle eyes out of my affairs or I warn you," I threatened.

"You have warned me before, Vector, to no avail. I am still unaware of the consequences and await them patiently," he said sarcastically. His glance took me in and he seemed to pause for a moment and then continued.

"So, this is what you call the gallivanting of an unstable, emotional hag," Snape stated.

My mouth formed an "o" in shock. I would love to slap that smirk from his face. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He continued to smirk at me.

"You…are a bloody moron!"

I turned on my heel for effect and walked back to the castle. I tried to get away as quickly as I could or I feared I would be tempted to turn and look back.

Alas, I am weak. I turned.

I made it a point not to laugh with victory. He looked homicidal still. Between me and the man letting him have it, he was not in a very good mood. His face was white and twisted with rage.

Good, the smarmy rat.

I hope he's stewing. I thought as I kept walking. Stewing like his bloody cauldrons.

The mentorship was over. Why was he still heckling me?

**Later in the evening – Snape's Office**

Professor Snape poured himself a goblet of elf-made wine and settled himself in a chair in his bedroom. It had been quite a day. He hadn't even bothered to remove his traveling cloak. There were some books near the nightstand that he wanted to peruse that would have to wait for tomorrow.

_Black._

_He always was and always will be reckless and a reactor. A bad influence…_

Snape would never admit that he was also quite popular with the ladies back at school.

_The both of them did not honestly believe I would fall for that. I have not survived half of the events of my life by being naïve. _

_In what capacity is she working for the Order…why is Dumbledore already having her accept messages from a wanted man? If Umbridge ever catches her with a prisoner who escaped from Azkaban…it didn't bear thinking. They were still looking for him. It was bad enough I had to encounter him and then lie when the authorities asked from time to time._

_Also, Black needn't be so friendly. He still needs half the females of the wizarding world to think he's so wonderful. He still thinks he is sixteen years old and back at school._

_Pathetic really._

_The Order…Is all my work in vain? This is the best Dumbledore can acquire for our resistance? Black? Vector…who can't even give a detention without feeling bad and dwelling on it?_

Snape couldn't fathom how Septima had gotten involved or how Dumbledore had let her.

_A messenger…he knew Dumbledore. That is not why he wanted her and it would not stop there. The dolt was a formidable Charm-caster, he had to admit, and her references from Gringotts…sealing vault with customized spells, curse-breaking…her grades at the Welsh Wizarding Academy were top notch, he had to admit. Detention slips were not the only items stored in the dungeons. Faculty files were contained there and Argus Filch had been most helpful locating other files which contained information about Vector that were in his office. _

_Well, one must look. I would not mentor just any old person._

_ I need to look into this…she detests me and can not find out. The only thing working in her favor was that she was not from England, had not gone to Hogwarts, and was still a nonentity in a way. Those on Voldemort's side had no idea who she was and thought Arithmancy was useless. Being somewhat of a nobody, a person of no interest on their list was something she needed to preserve, or some of his acquaintances would start to ask questions, if she was not careful._

_Vector…tactful?_

_He could not make the fool stop! He certainly would never or could ever ask her to. He had no desire to work with her. He barely tolerated some of the others like Black and Lupin. Vector should keep her nose out of where she did not belong and was of no use. She wasn't raised here and that is a disadvantage._

_The Order…old men, housewives, children, a werewolf thrown in for good measure, a stunted teenager…Black, a bumbling Hufflepuff whom he couldn't believe had managed to pass and become an auror, and other assorted weirdos. The wizarding world was in grave danger._

_He was at Voldemort's side. No one knew the truth more than him about how high the takes were._

_He put his life on the line to leave it in the hands of this lot! People who could compromise his already unsure continuity of existence…_

In his office, he picked up an object out of his old school trunk, which he still kept. His books, his first broom, Slytherin paraphernalia from his days there, a trinket or two that Lily had given him, and other items from his youth.

It was a silver rattle from when he was a baby. One of the very few nice things he had had growing up in Spinner's End. He stared at it, turning it over in his hands several times, and looking at it from different angles, trying to keep certain memories of his parents at bay. He held it aloft once more and put it away.

He hoped it wasn't what he thought he saw the second week of school…it had belonged to his mother…through the Princes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Snape Intervention

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

When old acquaintances meet, it is not exactly pleasant, or quaint, or even civil for that matter.

**Chapter 6: The Snape Intervention**

It had commenced like any other Order meeting since the revival began over the summer. Everyone followed Dumbledore's lead and sat when he did in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place, all except for Snape who stood in a corner quietly observant until it was his time to give his report. He never said too much because he usually met privately with Dumbledore. Dumbledore went around the table and asked certain individuals questions and gently hinted wherever he couldn't answer particular questions they had or enlighten them further on any number of concerns that sprung up.

But for the past two weeks or so things had been different; the room was still tense whenever Snape and Sirius were in the room. Their confrontation back at Hogwarts was not forgotten. Sirius relayed the details of what happened to anyone in the Order who would listen when Snape wasn't around. He was terrible to her as a mentor from what he heard and it seemed to carry into his observations when he had gone to Hogwarts. What had happened in the garden was absolutely unnecessary. Snape was also no better to his godson and quite frankly he was still angry over his exchange with Snape and his comments regarding James. Septima would be joining them soon and he needed to accept anybody Dumbledore chose to enlist. Snape was a miserable bastard and a bully and he needed to get on with it. They needed every able person and of course, Snape had to stick his nose into everyone else's business and start a problem when the girl had just started and hadn't even attended a meeting yet. But Sirius was still more incensed about Snape's words to him which everyone knew.

The meeting was over and people started to stream out and exit the front door so they could apparate and return home.

Snape had bolted out of the room and out into the night when Molly suggested to Lupin that perhaps they could call him back and Lupin could intervene on both Snape's and Sirius' behalf.

"Not a good idea Molly. I could try…the next meeting is approaching and I'm sure it can't get any worse. If Dumbledore could get them to shake hands, perhaps even the two of them saying their peace and having it out a bit would ease the tension somewhat. Professor Vector will surely walk away before her first meeing."

So they did the only possible thing they thought they could do and had a chance of working. They contacted Snape and told him that Dumbledore had left something for him and asked if he could come back and pick it up. It couldn't wait. He would be angry, but was it possible they could get somewhere? Lupin and Molly would try even if Sirius didn't particularly care.

Remus Lupin walked over to the window and gently parted the curtains with his hand, glancing at the dark and deserted street.

"He's approaching the door. I'll ask Molly to offer him tea, though I'm sure he'll decline like he always does. However, I'd like to make the gesture just the same," said Remus.

"He won't stay for dinner," Molly seemed offended.

"Remus, that's on you. I barely tolerate him here. If it weren't for Dumbledore…Snivellus is lucky I don't offer him something much more unpleasant."

"Sirius, you should try to be calm. He made sure that he supplied me with wolfsbane and it was highly effective, and I can't forget that. By not being rude to Severus; it hardly makes us friends. I think this is necessary. The meetings have been unbearable since the two of you had words that are still left hanging in air. We haven't even met with all of the new members yet…Bill, Charlie, and even Professor Vector. Let's tend to this and then he will be off. He never stays long."

"You of all people Remus who knew him just as well. Aren't you expecting a bit much from him?"

"I think we should air things out before our next meeting. It is an important one if that's what you're asking.

"I really don't want him under my roof any longer than necessary . Watch what you say… I still don't believe he's left You-know-who."

"Sirius, not now…"

Sirius Black sat down to a drink and waited, putting a rough hand quickly through his unruly hair. Remus had checked on Molly who was preparing dinner and some tea, and then appeared once again. He sat down in another chair next to Sirius.

Snape was summoned back to 12 Grimmauld Place for a short meeting of which the purpose he knew not.

Suddenly, there was a short, loud knock at the door and Remus rose to answer it. Snape strode through the dining room, stopping a foot from the table where Sirius and Remus sat.

Snape looked outwardly calm but severely annoyed. The ruse was up. He didn't believe them. He glanced slowly around the room as if he could sense the lie in the air in front of him.

Molly had greeted Severus, who had nodded, and had left the tea try on the table. It had been her suggestion to Lupin that they talk to him. And frankly, Sirius had no idea how or why Molly, Dumbledore, Remus, and supposedly Hermione rationalized Snape's nasty demeanor from time to time.

_Why didn't they see the git for what he was?_ Sirius Black knew firsthand from experience…

"Would you care for some tea, Severus?" asked Lupin politely.

"No. I came back here to pick up the note, which I fail to see anyone offer me presently. Does it even exist, Lupin?" Snape asked shrewdly.

"Er, no, Severus, please sit."

"I believe I'll stand, Lupin." Snape informed Lupin impatiently.

"Of course," said Lupin. Sirius stared daggers at Snape and said nothing.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this little get-together?" asked Snape venomously. "I see no note from Dumbledore, no other Order members here. What may I ask is so pressing? Unlike _some _of you, I have other _more_ important things to attend to," he taunted mercilessly.

"Maybe you have something you would like to say first," said Sirius antagonistically.

"I assure you, Black, I have very little if anything to say to you," snapped Snape.

"Mia Vector is a member now too, according to Professor Dumbledore. And I am going to say something for the benefit of the work we need to get done here, after what happened at Hogwarts," said Sirius.

Lupin glanced over at Sirius. He couldn't believe he was at least trying…

"Our cause," replied Lupin, trying to offer Sirius some assistance.

Snape wondered why Black was on a nickname basis with Vector. _He never referred to her as "Mia" or even "Septima" for that matter. Vector was sufficient for him as it should be for Black who barely knew her, he thought_

"Severus…how do I say this?' interrupted Remus gently.

"Why would you purposely try to sabotage a task of an Order member who was approved by Dumbledore?" Sirius barked.

"Sirius, let us keep things civil and remember ourselves and the task at hand. We are all careworn over the state of things and we need every person," remarked Remus. "If there is an issue, maybe you should confront that person privately and not during Order activities," said Lupin unsure of himself. Snape was so touchy he hoped it came out the way he wanted it to.

"What are you two rambling on about?" said Snape, at wit's end.

"The scene you caused at Hogwarts was a bit rich on your part. You might have been a student there again for all I knew. I gave her information when everyone else is distracted for the most part in the evening. I can tell you now because it is over with. With you leaving the castle as well, and drawing attention…"

"Stop right there, Black. You of all people should not be lecturing me about the finer points of not being seen. I know very well how not to be followed…as you are all well aware of. I disapprove of some of the people currently involved and I shall continue to do so if I see fit. Any objection?" his eyes both dared and provoked them to say something.

"But how is it your right to say anything regarding other people's roles? You know you do not really mean that, Severus. We need every…" trailed Lupin.

"I heard you the first time, Lupin. Your words are wasted on me. It is quite enough of this nonsense. I assure you I have my bearings." Snape said nastily.

"Now, I will take my leave. In future, make sure the matter is urgent before you summon me. We wouldn't want to cry _wolf_ too many times," Snape said coldly, never even looking at Sirius.

He turned quickly and dismissively and slammed the door on his way out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Catalyst For Change

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Professor Vector is walking, lost in thought, and reminiscing about the events at the end of the last school year.

**Chapter 7: The Catalyst For Change**

I passed the Great Hall, waved to Flitwick, and called out to him that my mother was driving me crazy. If I didn't come over and see her new dining room set, she had threatened not speak to me out of offense for a week. I gestured with a light slap to my forehead and shrugged my shoulders as we both smiled. I nodded to Dolores Umbridge who had been watching our exchange, nosy as ever.

I donned my cloak in feigned exasperation, deftly hooked it at the neck, and pulled my hood over my head.

I was fortunate that I had not put a foot out of place and for the most part she left me alone, knowing that I was fairly new, and probably that Snape was on my case enough.

My velvet cloak was midnight blue---very difficult to see in the darkness. I walked down the stairs to the grounds and headed for the gates in order to apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonight was the very first major meeting for the Order of the Phoenix.

Sometimes I was so busy that certain thoughts could be pushed out of my head. But when you were alone this was very difficult to do. The images would flash inside your head faster than you could control them…

_I remembered the red, florid-faced gentleman in the stands going on and on about his son, his face shining with pride…_

_ The limp, lifeless body with staring eyes…_

_ A shocked, inconsolable Harry Potter who was rambling…grown men were unable to pry him from the body of Cedric Diggory…_

_ The girlfriend…Chang of Ravenclaw…and her broken sobbing…_

_ And Dumbledore, with the saddest expression I had ever seen, trying to be strong for the parents…_

**Flashback…**

After a lovely lunch, everyone eagerly awaited the third task of the Triwizard Tournament after the excitement of the last two events. We all headed down to the area to watch.

It was only an hour or so into the third task when we noticed that Harry and Cedric, who had both touched the cup, were missing. People wondered if they had gone back through the maze, because it was certainly taking a long time.

Then Harry and Cedric appeared on the ground, Harry gripping both Cedric and the cup.

There were murmurs, a hush went over the crowd in the stands, and then all hell broke loose.

His father had yelled and his knees buckled when he reached his son.

I had gripped the railing with a white-knuckled hand, along with a few other teachers and ministry officials in the second row of the stands, glancing fervently out at the commotion.

I stood up and Snape had gripped me by the elbow firmly, somehow he had sensed that I was going to leave the stands.

"Stop," Snape said softly through clenched teeth. I tugged with all my might trying to free myself from his tight grip.

"Stop it," he insisted more firmly, and turned me around by my arm to face him. He gave me a hard look but he was not angry with me. He wasn't sure his words had struck a chord with me or not.

It brought me to my senses for a second. However, when he let go, I reacted quickly.

I lifted my skirts and climbed over the railing with others that were sitting in the stands and who had started to clamor out of the stands and out to where Harry and Cedric were. I ran. My hat had gone flying Merlin-knew-where and I didn't stop to retrieve it.

As I walked quickly to the spot after slowing down, I felt the knot in my stomach rise to my throat.

My nerves got the best of me. It is the most terrible feeling in the world. Feeling a chill throughout your very insides, yet the heat rose to your face and your head. The heart raced a mile a minute and the stomach fluttered, which ended with the overwhelming feeling that when you next looked down…

I reached the crowd that was circling Cedric and his parents and looked.

After the initial bewilderment and shock, tears had started in my eyes. I was not the only one. Others reactions were not as composed. His mother had screamed and dropped to her knees by her son.

I looked at Cedric's eyes and no…NO…they were not jesting in the stands. For a minute, I wished to believe that they didn't know what they were talking about, perhaps foolish gossip circulating and spreading…

Next was an ear-splitting, animal sound as Cedric's father collapsed. His wife was out of her grief-induced trance only for a moment because she had to be strong for her husband who was completely inconsolable. He was their much beloved son…and their only child. They had worshipped him.

He had been such a handsome boy. His mother seemed to be thinking this as well, as she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

Sometimes you can't help but look around for other people's reactions in the desperate hope that they will help guide your own or offer some type of answers.

Minerva's lips were taut, her jaw was locked tightly, and only her red eyes gave anything away. Flitwick, on the other hand, was openly weeping with an arm around a wailing Sprout who had been Cedric's Head of House.

And then there was Snape…solemn, quieter than usual, who was helping Dumbledore to disperse the crowd as well as giving instructions to the Head Boys and Girls to get the students back to their dormitories as fast as possible. There was so much confusion because some parents who were spectators at the event wanted to take their children home with them immediately, whether their trunks were packed or not.

Dumbledore had deactivated the portkey and then taken hold of the trophy. He had sent it away with Snape. The gleaming trophy was put back in its case and I couldn't look at what Snape did with it next.

Dumbledore and his deputy headmistress, McGonagall, were attempting to console the Diggorys and the body was carried by Hagrid and brought back to the castle to lie in Dumbledore's office until arrangements could be made.

I was when I heard the words "dead" again, that my resolve broke…Aurora had approached me and I saw the look in her pale face…barely composed. I started to cry and couldn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8: A Meeting Of Minds

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Professor Vector attends her first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 8: A Meeting of Minds**

Angrily, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, rearranged my face, thinking I probably looked distressed. I took out the piece of parchment from my cloak.

A house and a door appeared on the street that was not there before. I walked up the front door, starting to feel nervous, and I knocked.

Molly Weasley had opened the door.

"Professor Vector?" she said as if the Order hadn't already made sure who I was before the door opened.

I nodded.

"Please come in." She ushered me hurriedly through the door and closed it shut.

"I am Mrs. Weasley. Molly. I am sure you know my children and their friends." She pointed to a bunch of sulking students who perked up a bit at the sight of a professor. They must have been reprimanded before I walked in. I instantly recognized them as they sat around the living room. I taught Hermione Granger.

"Yes I do." I greeted the children formally.

"Mia." I held out my hand for her to shake and she accepted it warmly.

I could relax next time after the initial introductions and first impressions were over. I hoped to Merlin that Snape had kept his comments about me to himself. I wished to observe, get my bearings, and feel out the atmosphere.

"The Order met a little early…"said Molly. "I will show you to the dining room. They are expecting us and hope to start shortly."

For a moment I felt weird and then I realized that, of course, Dumbledore had to talk to them first and give them the run down on me and such.

No matter. I understood.

When I approached the door with Molly ahead of me, I looked in and saw all of the faces sitting at a rather large, ostentatious, Victorian dining room set. As I walked through the door, I lowered my hood and looked around.

Through a sea of stares and looks of curiosity at me, Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and addressed me.

"Ah, Professor Vector, I am so glad that you could come. You are not late. I wished to meet with the other members and then we wanted to brief you. We will answer any questions you might have and then fill you in on what we all hope to accomplish next," Dumbledore smiled kindly as if they were at a garden party.

"This is Professor Vector our Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. I have told everyone about you and specifically about your work."

Everyone smiled and either waved or gave me a quick "hello."

"Please come and sit down." A man with bright red hair who obviously had to be a Weasley brought over a chair and kindly waved me to sit down.

I took off my cloak and Mrs. Weasley ran over to take it from me and hung it up on and ornate, old-fashioned coat stand.

"Let me make introductions before we begin…"

"You are familiar with Minerva, Hagrid, Alastor, and Severus, of course." I thought I saw a few eyes shoot between me and Snape, but hopefully it was nothing. Obviously, they had been told he was my mentor and those at Hogwarts knew already. I thought nothing of it. I dearly hope it had ended there, at any rate.

"You have just met Molly Weasley…this gentleman over here is her husband, Arthur, and these two young men are their sons Charlie and Bill."

"Over at the end of the table is Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, who I am sure you have made the acquaintance of already."

Sirius nodded with a smile, basking in the glow of pride when his godson's name was mentioned. It was touching.

As each person was addressed by Dumbledore, they smiled at me, except for Snape.

"Now for our other members…we will start from my left."

"Ephias Doge, Dadelus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Emmeline Vance."

They also offered a smile and nodded.

"Well, now that all of the introductions are made, where shall we begin?"

"The individuals you see before you are only some of our members with open identities in the Order of the Phoenix. Well, open only to those present in the room. Some work in other capacities and their identities are not revealed due to the nature of their work or that a condition of assisting us was they wished to only be known to me," offered Dumbledore.

"For the next objective, Professor Vector, you will be accompanied by Miss Tonks."

I looked over at this young woman with purple spiked hair. She was lounging in her chair with her feet propped up on the table. However, nobody seemed to think it was anything out of the ordinary.

"Wotcher, Mia," she said casually, and quickly waved like a student who didn't want to be seen by a teacher. She had been filled in also, I guess.

"It will be great. I tried to tell Sev…" Tonks closed her mouth quickly and averted everyone's eyes.

Snape's face was impassive, he hadn't moved an inch while he stood in the corner.

The bloody moron had something to say after all.

The room was silent and Dumbledore continued.

I nodded and smiled, ignoring her abrupt ending.

"Miss Tonks will fill you in, professor," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Er, next we will hear from Professor Snape, who will be delivering his report and leaving momentarily."

Snape stood rigidly and slowly held out his hand. His robes rose with his wrist and fingertips. Soon a piece of parchment appeared in his hands from out of nowhere. He had moved up a few feet from where he had stood but still far enough from the table where everyone sat.

_Somebody_ was showing off their talent with non-verbal spells.

He began to read from the parchment in a deep and clear voice. He reported on his whereabouts for the past week in regard to his time on Order duty. He did not leave out a single detail; times, places, dates, names, and activities of certain people were duly noted, as well as information he had managed to obtain from them without their being any the wiser.

Dumbledore and sometimes Snape would bring out particular information from the reports and ask or answer questions from the various Order members on a need to know basis I imagined.

I had to admit that Snape had the most difficult job of all. He had to fill in the Order yet he must not reveal anything that could compromise his precarious position with the Dark Lord.

All of us looked at him and had to wonder if his duplicity would ever take a psychological or emotional toll on him. His thick veneer of solemnity and stoic, aloof indifference never wavered, however.

Any significant leads or information, depending on what Order member could better network in a particular environment was then discussed and plans articulated. This is how members were sometimes matched up with others to perform given tasks. If anyone objected or had an opinion, they could speak up, but Dumbledore as head of the Order and secret keeper of 12 Grimmauld Place had the last word. He never forced anybody to do anything. Whether he chose to explain himself fully or not say anything at all at a later date and in a private setting---who knew. People rarely put up any opposition either out of respect and awe or because they believed that he had his reasons for everything and in the long run he would most likely be correct. I was proud to be amongst a group of individuals who seemed to adhere to their common mantra "Let's just get on with it."

Some members operated alone at times and they would also seek out Dumbledore to speak privately as well. Snape, I would find out shortly, was one of those people.

"Oh…" I caught myself.

Now what I remembered seeing last year made a hell of a lot more sense…

When Snape finished reading, he held up the parchment and rid himself of it once his wand pointed to it. No one was ever allowed to see his reports or touch them, only him.

After he had spoken and stayed for the discussion, final assignments, and business, he nodded to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," he said slowly and left very quickly.

The meeting was adjourned and mostly everyone left except for a few people who would stay and have dinner with Sirius and the Weasleys. I would from time to time, but tonight Tonks wanted to have a few drinks and talk.

"If we have to work together, I suppose, we'd better see if we can get on first," she said, matter-of-fact, and I followed her out into the night air and away from 12 Grimmauld Place.

As I opened the door I saw Snape standing outside, pulling the hood of his black traveling cloak over his head. He nodded at me and eyed Tonks curiously. He turned on the spot and disappeared.

"I guess a "good evening, Vector, was out of the question," I mulled to Tonks.

"Mia, pull up your hood. We should have reminded you that the house may be watched. Some of _them_ are related to Sirius and have been trying to get into the house to find him. Also, he probably didn't want to say your name…no telling who is out there."

I felt like the biggest fool imaginable.

"Er, I think he was trying to tell me that I should let you know," shrugged Tonks.


	9. Chapter 9: Trading Places

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Dwight and Darlene go out for a night on the town and Professor Vector ponders the Order, Snape, and events of last year.

**Chapter 9: Trading Places**

Tonks had gone out the door before I could hold it and it slammed shut. When I walked outside there was a man with long, blonde hair who was dressed like a muggle biker. I was confused. Where had she gone?

"Mia, it's me," said a deep, gruff voice. It still sounded feminine though.

"Who?" I said.

"Tonks," the biker insisted. "Oh, no one told you. I am a metamorphagus," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry. I wasn't told much about the other Order members," I said.

"Well, we can't talk long out here, just in case." Tonks scratched her beard ruefully and seemed quite pleased with her disguise.

"You are going to meet me at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Mia, don't look at me like that. You are my date, and I will be complaining about, YOU, my date, whom is always late to meet me when you walk in. Oh, yes, Puddifoot's sells butterbeer in the evenings."

"Er, ok," I said.

"Also, Darlene…that is your alias as my date, unfortunately, you are not fanciable but I seem to like you anyway. So, you need to go in the backyard for a second and make yourself unattractive and unrecognizable. We can not be seen together as we look normally. I am an auror and you are a teacher. Actually, Mia, I do not mean that you are not pretty. The guys did say that you were and you are. Use some charms and transfiguration and make yourself presentable. Goody bye. I will see you in half an hour."

"Also, your bloke's name is Dwight."

"Dwight" winked at me, turned on the spot and apparated.

I emerged minutes later as a frumpy witch with charmed red hair, large glasses a la Trelawney, and freckles. An honorary Weasley to be sure, I did, however, keep the same blue dress because it was simple and my midnight blue cloak.

I walked to the corner and apparated to Hogsmeade.

When I got there I had several minutes to think and walk before I reached Madame Puddifoot's. I took a longer route because Tonks (Dwight) had said that we would meet in half and hour and I would be walking in late. Considering I still had about 15 minutes or so to go, I stopped at The Three Broomsticks to try out my disguise.

I walked up to the bar and looked around. There were a bunch of wizards sitting around the bar.

I said in my most annoying voice…

"Hey…anyone wanna buy a girl a drink?" My oversized glasses fell down the bridge of my nose and several people turned around to stare at me as if I were a threstral and not the frumpy witch with a very bad accent.

The men at the bar grabbed their drinks and crouched lower over the bar to mind their business or start conversations about the weather with the gentlemen next to them.

Rosemerta, not recognizing me, looked at me with pity and a little fear, and went back to sweeping.

"Excellent!" I yelled, and exited the bar. So far so good, my disguise and voice was effective.

I had walked outside the door of The Three Broomsticks and sat on the bench outside. I still had some time to kill and my thoughts went back to the meeting I had attended only an hour ago.

I had digested so much information, yet so many new questions arose as well. Maybe Tonks could answer a few things for me. Snape was another matter. Again I started to remember the events at the end of the school year…

…I heard a girl in the stands yell out to some friends in the top row that Cedric Diggory was dead.

I had doubled over near a tree, one arm resting on it to steady myself and the other covering my mouth because I felt sick. Only a foot away from me was where Cedric and his parents had been. A few seconds later I felt an arm grab me around my waist from behind. I was rooted to the spot and it tried to pull me away. I turned and saw that it was Snape. When I relented and backed away from the tree, he gripped my arm and steered me towards the castle. In a way, I was relieved to be guided from the spot. It was a luxury not to have to make a decision for myself but to have someone else do it for me.

"Come along," said Snape, "you need to leave."

He was completely unruffled, not flustered in the least. He was just very, very quiet. No snark at all. He showed no emotion, his face was impassive, and his eyes were just dark pools of nothing.

It was the one time I remember him being decent to me. And the one time the thought occurred to me that this individual had not had a happy life. Something or things had happened to him along the way. It seemed effortless for him to keep his feelings in check if he had any.

We didn't speak the whole way back to the castle. He led me to the dungeons and went to the vial cabinets and brought me a draft.

"Drink this," he said calmly.

I drank it and instantly felt my nerves calm and my whole body felt lighter.

"Stay here. Do not leave until I return. You should not speak to anyone before the Headmaster does. People are returning to the castle and I am going to lock you in my office. I will be back in only a few moments and then you should go to Madame Pomfrey," said Snape.

He walked in long, graceful strides to the door of his office. He was very panther-like for a tall man.

However, I wondered as he left, why he had his wand out?

When he returned, he never said a word about his whereabouts. I had to hear about Barty Crouch, Jr. when Dumbledore addressed the staff at a morning meeting.

After breakfast, Sprout was with the Hufflepuffs and had been with Cedric's parents for a long time.

Minerva, Flitwick, and I had the terrible task of packing up Cedric's belongings for his parents.

All was quiet that week, and in that week I barely saw Snape, only once or twice in the hallways near Dumbledore's office.

And now it made sense.

People were cooperating with the Death Eaters and succumbing to the pressure of the Dark Lord. Even the very best of wizards and witches out of fear would do the unthinkable.

I had muggle lineage every few generations or so. I was young, unattached, and had no children. Ok, well, I had a toad that might miss me…I couldn't bear to think of worrying my parents. Not that I could even tell anyone what I was about to involve myself in.

Things were only getting worse, so when Dumbledore asked me if I could help I agreed.

However, the er, spying would take some time. Tonight, everything seemed to be going well, but I knew I had a long way to go.


	10. Chapter 10: A Protective Shell

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Professor Vector and Tonks go on their first outing and disguises are unveiled

**Chapter 10: A Protective Shell **

A few minutes later, I walked into Madame Puddifoot's in disguise. The lady herself greeted me warmly and offered to show me to a seat near the window. I told her that I was meeting someone, and when I looked over her shoulder I saw Tonks (Dwight) sitting at a table in the back. She, er, he, was very much alone and no one else was sitting there.

"Darlene!" shouted Tonks in her disguise. "You're bleedin' late! Again! Why do I even bother with this bird?" Tonks seemed to yell to nobody in particular. "Do you have another bloke?"

Madame Puddifoot looked over in dismay. She had seen her share of couples fighting in her shop, so she was not really surprised. It was actually quite normal. She would see them again usually after they had made up. She quietly led me over to Tonk's table and kindly handed me a menu.

"Just a butterbeer, please," I said.

"Yes, dear." She took the menu and fled.

"Not bad. Your disguise could use a little work though. We rarely ever use the same one twice. Only if they seem to work and we need to infiltrate an area where we are making progress or connections, especially if we are polyjuiced as someone, er, from the other side, if you know what I mean," said Tonks.

The words "Death Eater" went unspoken.

"I have some ideas already," I said. Then I began to have a sneezing fit. Above our table was a fairy that was charmed to throw silvery glitter every two minutes.

"Good. Anyway, I heard a lot about you. Heard you went to the Welsh Wizarding Academy and later worked at Gringotts." Tonks looked around as the last couple was leaving after paying their bill and she continued…

"Me, I went to Hogwarts and studied to be an auror. What is it like teaching there without having been a student?" asked Tonks.

"I love it. Everyone has been wonderful to me," I said.

"Snape was your mentor I heard. That must have been grand," Tonks blurted out and I had to laugh at the expression on her face.

"I've gotten used to him. Actually, what does he do in the Order exactly?" I was really curious to know. I also was curious to know if my butterbeer was still consumable. It had glittery flakes that were floating at the top and accumulating rapidly.

"You can eat them, no worries," said Tonks.

"Mia," she looked around and when she saw there were only two people there and Madame Puddifoot was in the back she continued…

"He is working for both sides. He has infiltrated, er, You-Know-Who and his, er, people. He goes to their meetings or when he is summoned. He even goes to their, er, social functions. How else would he gain their trust again? He is a bit dodgy and no one really likes him. He was my professor at Hogwarts and I couldn't stand him. Always criticizing…I can be a bit clumsy at times. Well, at least I was able to pass and become and auror," said Tonks. "There was that one time I tripped over my feet and knocked over a cauldron as he walked by and it scorched the bottom of his robes. Not sure he has ever forgiven me. It was an accident, Mia." She grimaced in embarrassment and held up her hands.

I seriously tried to keep a straight face.

"He has never really tried to get into anyone's good graces, that's for sure. I don't think he really cares. Always wondered what makes that man tick. But I can tell you so far that his leads and his work have been brilliant. The group, (she didn't want to use the word "Order") has accomplished a lot with his information and it has been solid and put to good use on our end," Tonks admitted.

"We all wonder what makes him tick,' I said. "Well, we can't worry about that. There are many important things to be done. If he wants to be disagreeable, I will at least admit that he is brilliant. And if he is as helpful as you all say, well, let it be then." I sipped my butterbeer and the conversation about our first real mission arose.

"We will meet at the "restaurant" (she meant 12 Grimmauld Place) and we will discuss our next "get-together." Let's go. Puddifoot's is closing and we can continue this at the Hog's Head," Tonks replied. "I think Madame Puddifoot has seen enough of our ugly mugs."

When we left the tea shop we walked down the path to the Hog's Head. Tonks and I were talking and laughing and then we looked up suddenly. Severus Snape was walking our way in the opposite direction.

We continued talking to each other and he never glanced our way. We walked on; I was thrilled. He did not recognize us!

All of a sudden, I discovered that I could not move. I stopped abruptly and turned to look around. Snape was there and he had one toe of his black boot firmly implanted on the edge of my cloak. I craned my neck to both sides but it was impossible-all movement from the neck down was considerably constricted.

"Well, well, well, out for an evening stroll, I see," he said, with a sneering caress in his low voice, that only we could hear.

"A few observations, if I may. When you both looked in my direction, you had your mouths slightly agape and a look of recognition in your eyes. Your body language is deplorable…a dead giveaway."

Tonks and I said nothing. He was so subtle. I looked around and marveled that nobody seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, or that he was hindering my movement with his foot on my cloak.

"Also, what were you doing in the tea shop?" inquired Snape smoothly.

"How do you know we were there?" I asked arrogantly, and reaffirming his claim that I am a dolt.

"You both have a silvery substance all over your persons," Snape pointed out. He reached over and dusted an inch of silver confetti off the shoulder of my cloak.

In a way it was more the offhand, arrogant way he elegantly wiped the confetti from my shoulder that pissed me off more than his cutting observations.

"Really," Snape glared nastily at Tonks.

She had the look on her face that said, Oh, Merlin, her we go.

"You are not a novice, Nymphadora. You should know better. What is the muggle expression? Ah, yes, the blind leading the blind, or rather, the hopelessly daft."

"Another thing," he whispered softly in my ear. "Do not use the clothing you were seen in before you venture out in future. Midnight blue dress and matching velvet cloak. I might not have recognized you if it were not for the Hogwart's faculty badge on your cloak. Now all of the villagers will be inquiring about the sad, ghastly, new teacher they had never heard of. If I were you, I would look into a Standard Book of Spells, Year 1, at the very least. As a matter of fact, I will even, in good faith, let you borrow one. Good evening."

He released his foot and my cloak was freed. I rubbed my neck because it was a bit stiff from when he held down my cloak. He turned and walked away never looking back.

Tonks looked a little uneasy and I was positively speechless. I felt awkward and astounded that I had made such a stupid error.

"Let's call it a night, Mia. We will meet again. It is my fault. I didn't check because I was too busy enjoying your company. Next time I will tell you about some of the royal blunders I have made. Don't feel so bad."

I could only imagine the expression on my face at that moment.

She gave me a sympathetic, sheepish grin and we parted ways for the evening.

I heard her mumble to herself.

"The bastard knows I hate the name, Nympahdora."


	11. Chapter 11: The English Roses

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**Professor Vector reminisces about her work in the Order and how a night at the Three Broomsticks becomes a very hair ordeal.**

**Chapter 11: The English Roses**

_**One month later…**_

Tonks and I had our moments of fun when we were assigned to work together. True, the wizarding world was in very grave danger, but if one can't find stolen bits of happiness here and there, how does one press on?

After I left her in Hogsmeade, I went back to my quarters at Hogwarts and turned in early. It had been a very long day, but I had a mission of my own the next day. I wished to do extensive research before I returned to 12 Grimmauld Place for the next meeting.

Despite Snape's snarky remarks, I admitted to myself that he was right.

I was an expert in arithmancy but was very good at charms as well. Very necessary for working at Gringotts which I did before the opening at Hogwarts. I had quite an interest in it outside of just professional or instructional use.

For charms, I wouldn't have to look any further than my rooms or even the Hogwarts library from time to time for ideas and inspiration. When I went to the library, I had the excuse of researching for a class, for other teachers, or for leisure. However, I did not want to draw any unwanted attention to myself. I didn't like being under the careful eye of Madame Pince or vulnerable to the nosiness and curiosity of the Toad…Dolores Umbridge.

I could invent and customize charms to my needs. I had done it to seal vaults at Gringotts. Now I would have to do it for ingenious disguises while working for the Order.

I would go alone to many places, wizard and even muggle locales, to people watch. Eventually, once I found out who we needed to tail or look out for, I would try to match an alias accordingly.

Snape was correct that I had made many novice mistakes, but I feel with very good reason. There was no way I expected Tonks to ask me to prepare on the spot with no warning ahead of time or right after my first official meeting.

I knew that in future I had better be prepared…and we were. Cedric Diggory and even the horror stories reported almost daily in the Prophet were constant reminders of who was out there and what could happen. New disasters occurring seemed more likely every day that passed.

I couldn't blame her for Snape critiquing us. Dumbledore and maybe even Tonks had tested the waters, perhaps. The badge-was very foolish of me. Snape didn't have to refer to her as a novice or daft at any rate. She was rather good that day. She had come up with the idea of Dwight, the long-suffering beau of a frumpy witch called Darlene. His look, voice, dialogue, everyone we encountered was fooled. Except Snape, but, after all, he made a living out of duplicity. Seriously, what the hell was he doing in Hogsmeade anyway?

I had to always ensure that I thought ahead before I erred again or even worse happened.

One very successful mission was "The Roses."

This was one of several times that Tonks and I worked alone.

We posed as two upper class British wizarding gentleman with landed estates.

Our influences were the snootiest pureblood men we could think of to use as our models.

An order contact had given a very good tip about a man that was supposedly going to do business with Mr. Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. He was someone that needed to be looked into, especially regarding his business with Malfoy. Little did I know that someone else would be there too. Well, Snape didn't tell us _everything._

We even modeled ourselves somewhat after Mister Malfoy. Tonks and I were two brothers by the name of Rose, Edmund and Edgar to be exact. We had land somewhere that we still needed to work out so as not to mess up our disguise. We would work out the logistics later.

We had already worked out how we would look and would meet at 12 Grimmauld Place. Naturally, some people would try to give input or have ideas of their own…

Some things you can plan for and sometimes you just need to wing it.

When we both came down the stairs at Sirius' home and entered the dining room, it took about two seconds before the laughter erupted. We looked almost identical, trying to reinforce that we were brothers, twins. However, the color of our suits and our hair were slightly different shades. All in all, I think we fairly outdid ourselves.

We dressed much like Malfoy and his wealthy cronies would. We even had canes like Malfoy.

As for our facial features, I had transfigured myself to resemble a man the best I could. When Molly said my face still looked cute, Tonks and I decided that moustaches would be safer. I cut some of my own hair and charmed it to my face. There had to be a better way, but I only had minutes before we were leaving. I would make it small and neatly trimmed so it would be easier to magick. Tonks had done her transformation easily because she was a metamorphagus. Her hair was also shorter than mine. I thought we could easily pass as brothers.

The Order of the Phoenix members present that night were not so sure…

Really, we should have probably gotten ready somewhere else to get a genuine reaction.

Arthur exclaimed with glee that we looked like one of those muggle magicians that perform in a place called "Lots Vegas." Sirius claimed that we looked like doormen at a fancy hotel his parents dragged him to when he was much younger. Everyone seemed to laugh but agreed that the effect was passable, and probably would have been better if they didn't know it was us. Yes, we laughed, but there was always apprehension before any type of Order work. We all knew it was dangerous.

For people that didn't know us, there was nothing visible anyway that appeared to be less than manly.

"Where yer' goin' again?" asked Hagrid.

Snape, who was also there cringed at the vernacular and slowly shook his head silently.

"Down to the Three Broomsticks," said Tonks.

"Ah, roun' eleven they've got drink specials," Hagrid informed us.

"Hagrid, they are there to work. I think too many drinks would be dangerous," said Lupin with a small smile, though he looked concerned.

Of course, you are probably wondering by now what Snape had to say.

Well, he managed to stride in while Tonks and I were rehearsing our background information and strutting around practicing male affectations. We had also pondered a litany of worst case scenarios.

He arrived quickly to drop up some information but stayed. When he was about to leave after several minutes of glaring at us in disbelief, he responded to Lupin's comments. Artlessly, I might add.

"Ah, at that hour in the Three Broomsticks, anyone could be convinced of anything….however, surely not that these two are gentlemen and dignified."

"Say no more, you dreadful man…" I put up a hand to stop him and he just looked at me for a moment as if I were daft. Then a sneer was quickly put into place. I did a combined imitation of the false joviality of Lockhart, the condescension of Malfoy, and the worst caricatures of British nobility on muggle television. Gilderoy, because he annoyed Snape to distraction and Lucius to rub into Snape's face that everyone thought he was his lap dog. The rest was just thrown in for effect.

"When may I ask, are you leaving?" he asked slowly.

"Within moments, old chap. Actually, I think I look quite dashing." I bowed to him, tipped my hat, whirled my cane, and I was off with Tonks.

Well, not quite.

Tonks turned and said," Wotcher Edmund! Please wait!" She was having problems with the buttons on her trousers.

"Tonks, I mean, Edgar. You should not say, "wotcher." Try not to blow your cover," admonished Lupin.

"Right." She looked over at him sheepishly and blushed profusely.

"Right, ok, then. Let's be off, Edgar," she twirled her cane, nearly knocking some of the contents off the dining room table as we left.

The people in the room gave us nervous smiles. Snape just raised an eyebrow in exasperation.

"Tonks, watch the cane!" Oh, and I'm not Edgar, you are!" I replied hastily.

We left 12 Grimmauld Place and headed into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: A Rose By Any Other Name

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Professor Vector and Tonks venture into a pub and walk right into trouble…twice. Professor Vector will get an evaluation of her Order work and it is not necessarily a voluntary one on her part.

**Chapter 12: A Rose By Any Other Name**

Tonks and I entered The Three Broomsticks and looked around at the patrons sitting at both the bar area and at tables. We both eyed a very well-dressed man in a black cloak and we believed we had struck gold…and not the leprechaun kind this time either.

We approached the man and introduced ourselves. After a few minutes when he hadn't asked us to sit, we marveled at how difficult it was to find dignified wizards of quality around these parts, what with muggles and mudbloods seemingly everywhere these days. We had heard he was a pureblood sympathizer so we had to go along with it. He, occupant of a manor home himself, believed we were wealthy and seemed to believe our assertion that we were important, and invited us to sit down.

"Two gentlemen such as yourselves are obviously not from these parts," he remarked.

"I see there are very few seats left. Please sit. I am waiting on two friends of mine."

"Anyone we may know?" I asked silkily.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, of Malfoy Manor,...and an acquaintance of his. Surely, you know of the family?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Tonks. "Indeed, I believe we know the pr…"

I kicked her under the table because I believed she was about to slip and say the word "prat."

_**One Hour Later…**_

All in all, the conversation was going very well. It turns out that this man was suspected to be a possible Voldemort sympathizer. He was too old to be a full-fledged Death Eater, however. Lucius was not the only name mentioned. Also, the imbecile, trying to seem important with his connections, had several cordials before he even arrived at the pub which allowed for him to be a bit loose-lipped. He did know Lucius and his father before him and they appeared to be friends.

Now we had to sit and wait for Lucius to appear. My next move was to assist the Order by attempting to gain a lock of Lucius's hair. It could be used in a polyjuice potion so one of our members could pose as Lucius in the future and possibly gain some information from some leads that we had recently acquired.

It was then that Lucius walked in and sat down. Lucius was accompanied by another acquaintance…Severus Snape.

Tonks and I hid our surprise well. The dolt could have told us something and given us the heads up when he saw us at 12 Grimmauld Place earlier. After the introductions, a conversation was struck up again.

Severus Snape was very clever and made a quite convincing show of never having met us in his life.

Lucius seemed mildly curious and then went back to talking to his friend and Snape. Nothing incriminating was revealed by him, but that was Snape's job. All we needed to do was get the strand of hair.

Tonks had excused herself to go to the loo. We knew what was coming next.

Lucius was speaking to Snape when he reached forward rather violently and spilled the drink in his hands.

Tonks has just fallen into him by "accident." Actually, another accident was going to occur if she didn't watch how she twirled her cane. It seemed to be more of a hindrance than a help. She almost took out Malfoy's friend's eye.

"Terribly sorry," she said to the both of them most apologetically. By now they had had a few drinks and didn't seem too upset about it.

Snape, who was savoring his firewhiskey very slowly, said nothing.

"Really, my good man., do be more careful in future," Lucius said as he brushed off his coat.

"How is Narcissa?" said Snape to Lucius.

"Quite well."

"How is Draco at school?'

"Very well, an excellent prefect and truly an asset to Slytherin House," said Snape.

"Good, good. I should hope so,' replied Lucius.

Snape seemed to be initiating conversation which was very rare for him to do. Tonks was about to ask the barmaid for an umbrella for her gillywater but stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the look Snape shot her.

When Lucius and his friend excused themselves to use the bathroom, Snape turned to us.

"Do not twirl your straw," he looked menacingly at Tonks.

"Your legs are crossed. Watch how I am sitting!" he hissed maliciously to me in a low vice.

I smirked and was about to say something….

"Remove the smirk that is presently on your face and look at me…" We all stopped when we saw that Malfoy and his friend were returning to the table.

Tonks and I were prepared to try again for the hair. She went to the bar and returned with more gillywater. When she prepared to go back to her seat, she tripped over Malfoy's cane and attempted to at least make some contact with Malfoy's hair.

"Sir, I think that is quite enough gillywater for one evening, wouldn't you say? You will disgrace yourself. Actually, I think I have had quite enough for one evening. Severus, I think we shall be leaving. Narcissa has invited a few people over and we should return."

"Yes, I think I will follow you both out," said the friend apologetically.

When Tonks began to chew on her ice cubes, I thought Snape would avada himself. He rolled his eyes at us with a look of disgust when nobody was looking.

I had an idea. I went over to the stand where the cloaks were, while the man were settling the bill, and saw Malfoy's fancy lettering on the inside label. I deftly swiped at a few stray hairs when no one was looking. I then proceeded to put them in my pocket and I addressed the departing crowd.

I tipped my hat to all three of them and gave my most winning smile. I was looking meaningfully at Snape and tried to make eye contact with him. I wanted to let him know that the "eagle had landed" or whatever was close to the muggle expression that meant our job had been a success.

He gave me his you-are-an-insufferable-dunderhead look. He then looked at me and mouthed silently for my eyes only…

"YOU…ARE….DAFT!"

He then turned swiftly in his traveling cloak and exited the Three Broomsticks, following the men out.

Unfortunately, the worst of it came later when I returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When Tonks and I returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, I walked in genteelly and Tonks, well, she tripped. Also, the cane, unfortunately, was a goner.

But nothing could ruin our good mood. We were successful. We acquired strands of Mr. Malfoy's hair and we returned safely. And Snape's cover wasn't blown. Although if he thinks he is going to be on the same job as us and not say anything beforehand, he had another thing coming.

We were very wrong, however. It was a solemn group of people that sat around the dining room set. Dead silence when we walked in. Snape, never one to keep his opinions to himself when he felt they should be known, was standing in front of Dumbledore who was seated at a chair in the middle of a table. Sirius Black looked angry because even if something didn't pertain to him, Snape was enough to get on his very last nerve.

"Professor Dumbledore, I understand what went on here. I also understand that the ladies were successful," he shot Snape a self-satisfied look, "but what gives him the right to barge into my house and make a fuss?"

"Black, I don't remember you being involved in this mission, or come to think of it, any others," Snape informed him coolly.

They all looked up at Tonks and I. "Well," Dumbledore ignored them. "They have returned."

Lupin motioned for Tonks to join him in another room and said nothing. Molly, Arthur, and Moody looked embarrassed to have witnessed whatever was said before Tonks and I even arrived, and also said nothing. The children who heard voices raise, most likely Snape and Sirius before we even walked through the door came down the stairs and halted.

Snape had his arms crossed and looked over at Dumbledore, pretending Sirius wasn't there.

"Headmaster, may I have a word with Professor Vector privately?"

Dumbledore, strangely enough, my employer could have saved me no doubt, nodded his head. "I will speak to you tomorrow, Professor Vector. Please let Miss Tonks know that I congratulate you both on your success."

Snape eyed the headmaster with a disapproving sneer but said nothing.

Dumbledore continued. "I would like to hear your account of how your mission went this evening. I wish to speak to Miss Tonks tomorrow as well." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at all of us in the room, told everyone he needed to go back to Hogwarts, and left.

Snape looked at me and motioned with one hand that I was to follow him to the living room in the back of the house.

Everyone watched us and didn't say a word. I now knew how Potter felt. Harry seemed to realize this because he looked at me with sympathy from the stairs.

"Off to bed, all of you now… go!" Molly seemed to remember the children had attempted to come down.

Snape turned on his heel and I followed him to the living room. I heard Fred and George Weasley attempt to whisper to me encouragingly from behind the stair banisters where they hadn't moved yet. "Hang in there, professor, chin up, you tell him."

I turned bright red and hoped they hadn't noticed. "OFF with you!" Molly's voice broke my train of thought for a moment.

When we reached the room, he waited for me to enter, and then shut the door behind him. He than turned on his heel to face me and he was livid. As his robes twirled and we were in the dark with only a lamp glowing from the far side of the room, I have to say that he did seem a bit intimidating. He walked a bit closer to me to close the distance. I guess he had some manners. If he was going to throw a hissy fit, he would do it privately and be close enough to me that his voice wouldn't have to rise as high.

"I am at a loss for words, after the display I witnessed this evening, Vector. Your antics are ridiculous! I asked Dumbledore to check if Nymphadora is even a qualified auror," he hissed angrily.

"What do you think we are, Snape, entertainers on Wizarding Wireless?"

"Your foolishness is unparalleled. Do not suggest for a moment that it was skill. You were both extremely lucky this evening…and reckless…and unprepared," his black eyes surveyed me coldly.

"I certainly do not need your approval, Snape. I will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. Also, I do not need you addressing the Order when I am not present, if it regards me," I shouted at him.

"At least you were both wise enough to wait and not leave immediately after we did. They thought you both were the oddest men they have ever met. You may meet people who are more suspicious in these times and who are willing to act in future if the both of you are not properly prepared," he snarled.

"As we speak, Vector, are you even aware that your moustache is falling off?" he bared his teeth, exasperated.

I felt my face slowly and gingerly, and Snape reached over and ripped if off, dangling it in front of my face with two fingers, and then let it drop to the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Well, it can come off now. And your hair looks, by all accounts, to resemble a lethifold. You have an awful lot to learn," he said sleekly, "I, however, can not wait for the next time. Really, what is next for you both?" he asked sarcastically.

I was so riled about my success that I couldn't care less. I did not have to answer to him. My blasé attitude seemed to make him even more uptight. I grew angrier because the fool was talking to me like I was a five-year-old girl.

A rose petal from my jacket lapel fell off. Snape swooped down to pick it up. Instead of throwing it away he placed it in the pocket of his robes where he kept his wand.

"I shall keep this as a reminder, Vector, that even my most trying days can not be this ruinous," his eyes glittered nastily.

He glared at me, a final glare to get his point across, the bloody moron, and then swept out the door and from what I heard later, right out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Arthur checked that the door was still securely on the hinges after he had gone.

I did not work with Tonks for awhile after that night.


	13. Chapter 13: A Furry Problem?

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

In which Professor Snape inquires about the company Professor Vector keeps…

**Chapter 13: A Furry Problem?**

"Do _not_ look down your nose at me, Professor Snape," I blurted out. I was livid. "Well, under the circumstances…"

My eyes darted quickly to Charon's perch. Was it my imagination or did the owl's beak just open?

Snape continued to mark his papers at his desk and seemed to ignore my outburst.

"Ah, and only the other day Lucius Malfoy was telling me how Hades' last owl litter produced abundantly. Regrettably, they will not be mature enough to start message carrying for several weeks. You could, however, always work for my old acquaintance, Lockhart, Charon," Snape said silkily, never lifting his head to glance up from the task at hand.

Charon swept off quickly to the owlery, his head lowered as he cleared the doorway leading out to the dungeon corridor in one fell swoop.

When the blasted owl was no longer in sight, Snape slowly raised his head to glare at me.

"Do not mock me in front of my owl, Vector," he said dangerously. His eyes were twin burning coals in a contrasting pale face.

"It is only yourself and your equally rotten owl, Snape. It is I who usually gets ridiculed by you at work, in the Order, in public, and off duty even, or have you forgotten?" I snapped back. "I am only fortunate when it is in public and quite possibly not in front of anyone I know."

Snape carefully closed the book now laying on his desk and glided slowly over to where I stood. He stopped a foot away from me and locked eyes with my own, my eyes which were daring him to deny that I had made a valid point regarding his treatment of me.

"A bit of advice, Vector…" said Snape languidly.

"This should be good," I retorted. My eyes rolled in an exaggerated fashion that I knew irked him and I folded my arms across my chest impatiently.

Snape, ignoring my stance, continued. "Do not vex yourself over what others think…an utter waste of time. However, you are prone to wasting time so frequently, my advice will be forsaken within seconds, I believe." Snape stared at me and I looked away. My hair covered the side of my face during my sudden movement and I believed my expression to be unreadable. Though I am sure it somewhat conveyed, _I don't need your sodding advice!_

These were moments when Snape gave advice and I offered no comment. Sometimes it seemed more like he was commenting on a hard lesson he had learned in his own life more than commentary on my own. These times were rare and surprising, so I never could reply in an equally sarcastic fashion. I have no idea what ever stopped me on these occasions. So I turned tail and said nothing.

I chose to move on and tried to figure out why I was here in the first place so I could leave urgently.

"Speaking of wasted time…why have you summoned me to your office at this unheard of hour? Have I missed a spot when I helped you scourgify the cauldrons?" I snapped sarcastically. The mood had passed.

"No, not this evening, but I will address that issue with you at a later date now that you have reminded me. There is a far more pressing matter at the present time," said Snape.

My interest was piqued. His face had changed. He looked at me queerly, almost solemn, but his words did not match his face.

"Er, the Order?" I huffed, still pouting about how he would lecture me about the cauldrons. He was no longer my mentor but I helped him out if the school required large amounts of certain potions from time to time.

Snape nodded. "So, what is all this business with _the wolf?"_ inquired Snape. "He has been defending some of your actions in the Order and I wonder why that is?"

Snape was so forward that one of his weaknesses was his utter lack of making any type of natural or non-obvious segues into a totally different conversation. This was another one of those times.

"Do you mean Remus?" I tutted in annoyance. Calling him "The Wolf" was not necessary, and Snape could carry on all he wanted about Remus and James and Sirius. I was filled in by the others about what had gone on when they were younger. Because some of the tension at the Order meanings seemed to have underlying roots that I was not aware of. However, he was not addressing Remus like that in my presence. He was a good man in my book. And especially after some of my difficult missions with Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and other members of the Order vigorously defended us if Snape had something to say. Remus defended Tonks too, when Snape happened to be too severe. Where Lupin made legitimate points, however, Sirius appeared more to thrive on just disagreeing with Snape in public.

Their school days…it now made sense when they had it out at 12 Grimmauld Place, usually when Dumbledore had left.

"Yes, I am referring to Lupin," sneered Snape. "What other wolves would I be referring to? Are you on cordial terms with Greyback or am I very much mistaken?" snapped Snape sarcastically.

"Funny, Snape. No, I am not nor do I ever intend to be. On the other hand, whatever do you mean? What about Remus Lupin?"

He was most likely upset after the "English Roses" assignment. I had heard that Lupin said he couldn't understand what the fuss was about because we _had _acquired the hair.

Snape raised a black eyebrow and his lip twisted in such a way that I wanted to slap his thin lips back into their usual, disgruntled, tight line. He whistled low and in such a fashion as to convey that I was lying and he was not the fool I thought he was. He folded his arms, rocked gently on the back of his heels once, and when he once again pulled himself to his full height, he stared at me with an intensity that caught me utterly off guard. Was he aware of what he could do with his dark eyes while remaining blank? No one was entirely sure.

"NO!" I shouted. Snape raised both his eyebrows this time. I believe his question finally registered with me. He was mad and utterly ridiculous! "Do you…really? Remus Lupin? You think that? Are you mad, Snape?" I spluttered.

Snape's brows continued to be arched. I thought that they had to hurt him by now.

"Remus keeps to himself and I only see him once in awhile. He doesn't bother anyone…unlike someone else I know that I see a lot more of than I particularly care to in one lifetime."

Snape gave a very self-satisfied smug look. Apparently, he thought I was deluded.

Snape blinked again once more and his face made a smirk. It was so quick that if I myself had blinked I would have missed it entirely. What was his problem? Why did I feel as if something were missing?

"Furthermore Snape…" he was still silent while giving me a penetrating glare, "not that my personal life is any business of yours….but Remus has an ardent admirer, and it is not me."

"Ah, yes, Nymphadora…" Snape had turned his back to me and mumbled under his breath. He took a few deliberate steps and then paused.

Snape swiveled on his heel abruptly to once again face me. He turned in a swirl of black in which only his pale face glowed in the bleak interior of the dungeons. He was in interrogation mode. I had seen it before. With myself and more commonly with students and I knew this because I was privy to such actions when he assigned his nearly record number of detentions to both guilty and non-guilty parties.

"I must compliment him myself," offered Snape. "Latent nonsense…just like Black and Potter in their heyday…buttering up both yourself and the former Hufflepuff who quite frankly was so lamentable in my potions class I still can't see how she passed the auror examination. Resorting to diversionary tactics…Am I not correct, or did I not see you at the Leaky Cauldron with him Thursday last?" Snape's smile was triumphant, in a twisted sort of way.

And it was then that I realized what a sad, stunted man he was. Bitter….and desiring that certain Order members, of which he was now a member, did not grow too close, or in his wild imagination, close….in that sense. He didn't care if anyone liked him, never bothered to make an effort, but he didn't want anyone else to like or regard anyone else either.

"Yes, along with the rest of the employees of the school, or most of them, Snape. And I recall you did not stay but five minutes, so how could you make any fair assertions? Tell me, are we back there again? This seems awfully similar to your _conclusive _evidence regarding my being a vampire?" My face was red. He disregarded almost anything that came out of my mouth.

"I will not comment further on _that _point and this is an entirely isolated incident," stated Snape.

"How are my social interactions relevant?" I shouted. "Fine, Napoleon. Strategy? Tactics…I believe you called it? Are you insane? Whatever, Severus"

"What are you going on about, Vector?" said Snape curiously.

"What you said before and….nothing…er,famous muggle….brilliant strategist. Never mind…"

"Don't patronize me, Vector!" Snape spat angrily. "I have been around muggles in my youth. I went to public school before age eleven. I know very well who Napooleen is," said Snape confidently.

"Very well then," I stifled a giggle. "Who is he?" I challenged, and distracted a bit due to the personal information that he just offered.

"Why, he invented muggle television, Vector. Everyone knows that," retorted Snape. "No matter, I have been out of the muggle world for so many years. I possess intelligent, rational thinking. I could always brush up on Modern European muggle history if I perchance desired to do so. It is, I believe, for you to be pitied. As the muggles also say, intelligence, once possessed, lasts forever. However, considering yours is limited and has apparently reached a stalemate as long as I know you…well, that does not bode well for you, does it?" He smirked with relish.

I did not have the ability at that very moment to tell him Napoleon was a French general. I didn't think I would survive my laughter in his presence and live to tell about it or laugh some more in the safety of my own private quarters at a later date. I was sure the hex would come and I wouldn't be ready for it.

As we circled each other like prey-seeking creatures in his office, not sure who was going to hurl the next comment, we had never noticed Aurora Sinistra was waiting by his office door.

"Oh, good evening, Septima….Snape," Aurora grinned at me and nodded at Severus.

"Hello, Aurora." I threw out, still eyeing the fool with venom at his stupidity and audacity.

"Sinistra," Snape's greeting was very similar to mine along with the lack of eye contact. His were burning holes in mine as well.

"Now, I am leaving, and you need to not perpetuate unfounded rumors about me and a certain someone," I spat.

"Oh, I get it, Snape," Aurora chimed in tactlessly. "So you are saying that Mia is good-looking? Well, really, many people know that. You should have seen the handsome wizard admiring her in Hogsmeade last Saturday. What a darling! Would have talked to him myself but considering I was without any make-up…Mia, I have been looking for you everywhere, and well, this was the last place I expected to find you," piped up Aurora, egging Snape on. "Did you lose a bet with McGonagall?"

I saw the look of disgust on Snape's face that was paler than usual.

"No," I said calmly," but I hear Snape will at the Quidditch match this Saturday," I gave a equally devious smile back, waiting for my comment to sink in.

Snape recovered in an instant. "Hardly, Vector…and you can tell Professor McGonagall to use a polishing charm before the cup is returned to the Slytherin common room, sans flowers or any other botanicals. (He brought up the grab bag gift which was quite unusual.) Actually, I will relay the message myself…personally. Now, both of you leave at once!" Snape turned his back on me yet again and returned to his desk, never looking up once as we both hastily retreated.


	14. Chapter 14: Mending Old Wounds

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

Out for a moonlit stroll? Hardly. Professor Vector stumbles home to Hogwarts after a night goes horribly wrong, only desiring to be left alone, but won't be. Professor Vector receives attention from Snape, er, medical attention that is.

**Chapter 14: Mending Old Wounds**

_One month later…_

I remember thinking if I could just reach the gates I would be fine. I could take care of myself once I was back in my quarters. Unfortunately, if the wrong people discovered me or even some students who were forbidden to sneak out but by chance did anyway, I was in big trouble. Questions could cause insurmountable problems. Especially after I conjured a small mirror halfway up to Hogwarts and saw how I looked.

Later on in the evening, I would have to think of an excuse to go and see Dumbledore that prying eyes would deem believable. I would then contact Tonks to see if both Mundungus Fletcher and herself were all right and had gotten home. We had decided to separate and run in different directions before apparating safely. Someone very nearly grabbed at her as she fled. I was alive and I believed I wasn't followed. We had all apparated as soon as we were clear from the hail of hexes that followed in our wake. However, I hoped we had made the right decisions and that they were ok. Not like we had a choice. But if anyone's cover was blown it would be disastrous for future work.

I would have been at the gates a lot sooner if my leg wasn't bruised. I also had some type of wound on my forehead, most likely from a hex that was bleeding down the side of my face.

Damn it! I thought as I fervently wiped and dabbed at it and it continued to flow uninterrupted. Then I had to wipe my hands on my robes from the blood. I wondered how I could explain away the copious amounts of smeared blood on my robes. This should be good!

I was no mediwizard, but I was sure that the treatment that I attempted, a few spells I knew as I walked, was not working due to some spell that was preventing it from clotting like a normal cut or whatever.

Between the rips in my clothes and the scratches from some thickets I had got caught in near a muggle home as I ran, I knew I had better do something before I walked through the gates and Filch possibly saw me. As I pondered my slim options, I saw something up ahead.

There was a light at the gate. As I walked slowly and hid behind the nearest bush I could find, I realized that it was a figure holding a lantern.

However, I could not make out the figure clearly. After a few minutes in the bush, I realized that the figure was waiting there and was not leaving.

Believing, because I had no other choice, that I would have to somehow explain my condition and make something up on the spot, (adrenaline does that to you) to whomever I would meet, I limped on. They could be no worse than any creature near the forest. I was wrong. Screw Umbridge! It was not her damn business where I was. I would tell her I was attacked if it were her. Try proving that I wasn't, Toad!

Within a few feet from the gates, I saw the long black robes that were rising with the wind and dark hair blowing about just as violently. Unfortunately, the shaded figure was Snape.

I tried to tell myself that it wasn't so bad because it was a fellow Order member who would not tattle, but it made me feel only a bit better. This was going to be difficult. Always my dealings with him were more difficult than they needed to be.

I had already performed the counter charms to remove my disguise for the evening so all he could see was me, but not exactly as I had looked at dinner. The evidence was there…I had been through the worst and looked it.

When I was a foot from the gates, I saw that he had recognized me from the smirk that greeted me. However, that smirk was off in an instant as I walked closer.

There was a bit of anger and interest in his expression mixed with surprise, before his eyes refrained from widening and narrowed. Surprisingly, when I got ever closer he had lowered his lantern and miraculously had let me through the gates without a fuss.

For a moment, I swayed and then recovered. I was feeling weak and very tired but was relieved to be home. I wasn't sure if I should speak first or just let him interrogate me as usual.

I didn't have to wait long to find out.

….

Snape quickly and soundlessly closed the Hogwarts gates.

I nodded at him and continued to walk up the hill and back to school. Almost instantly he stood in my way and blocked my feeble attempts to walk around him and get on with it.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"Nothing…I'll walk it off," I responded unconvincingly, trying to ignore the subject.

"Vector, I am sure I do not need to inform you that you are bleeding profusely." He looked me over, I guess trying to take in all of my appearance.

"I really don't want to talk right now, Severus. I'll take care of myself." He knew I was adamant when I used his first name. He appeared to ignore my rantings.

"Let me see it." He had put out the lantern after looking around where we stood and then turned to my wound with his wand tip now lit.

I swatted his hand away from my face. The damned light was bothering my eyes. "I'm warning you. Let me be! Get out of it, Snape." I had no more patience left and was just eager to reach my rooms and take a look at it more closely myself. My shaking voice told me that I was probably more concerned now as to what it was as the blood still refused to clot.

"Silly girl, are you mad? You cannot go to Pomfrey and certainly not attempt to peruse through books. Come with me…or I _will _hex you. Let me remind you that I need not carry you kicking and screaming, Vector. I do believe I have some calming drafts on my person," Snape informed me.

I was livid. I was weak and stood no chance of trying to disengage myself from his presence, yet anger makes us believe we are stronger than we are at times. And unfortunately, he had caught me at a very vulnerable time. It made me uncomfortable and I didn't want any mocking help from him.

So, like a fool I pushed him, daring him with my eyes to stay in my way one second more.

He barely shifted and looked down at me from his greater height, not with victory, nor anger, nor anything. His dark eyelashes flickered for a second, and then a slightly amused sneer was in place.

He responded calmly. "If there is something else tainting that wound, that you are unaware of…you may not live to regret that."

….

"Well, a dark arts hex. Whomever you were seeking out you certainly found. You could have bled to death, I am sure you realize now."

Snape looked me over and assessed the situation I was now in.

I had told him that I would walk it off but he had insisted (forced) me to come with him. I was now glad that I did, not that I had a choice back there. I just didn't want to be subjected to his criticism of my work in the Order that I had expected. Strangely, he had held his tongue for a bit.

Snape and I had made it back to the dungeons somehow undetected. He was now leaning over me as I sat on a stone ledge in his office. I felt like I was in a doctor's office. That is, if I closed my eyes and ignored those brightly colored, glimmering jars with the disgusting contents floating in them.

He softly muttered some words as he raised his wand and pointed it at my forehead. Any other time and I would have dived to the floor. It felt rather cool and soothing, and calmed me, but his presence made me a little nervous. I had never been in his quarters with him this late at night. I felt perfectly safe, though. Snape was very business-like, but if felt weird just the same.

He had insisted that he needed me well so I could gather some roots from Sprout the following day, but I chose to ignore that comment. Whatever, as long as the blood stopped, let him carry on…

"Vector, I have told you before, I advise you to reconsider," he looked me in the eyes squarely, and I assumed he was done. I felt the side of my face and there was no longer blood. "I suspect things are getting more serious and you should not be involved," he spoke softly.

"Why not Snape? Why not me? Don't you see that even children are involved already? Do you think this is only a local happening? Are you mad? That Vold…" he cringed and I remembered myself, "…that his quest for er, world domination ends at the Chunnel?" I spat sarcastically and looked at him earnestly, hoping he would see reason, see my logic.

Snape did not seem curious. I guess he knew what the Chunnel was. He was well-read and had recently told me about his muggle public schooling before Hogwarts. I never asked about his up-bringing unless he offered tidbits here and there. Frankly, I wasn't sure if I cared to know. I had surmised long before that he was a bitter man, no, I knew he was bitter. Perhaps I was frightened at what he would reveal.

He didn't answer me. He just stared at me in silence for awhile.


	15. Chapter 15: Viable Excuses

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

_In which Professor Snape has just one more suggestion for Professor Vector…_

**Chapter 15: Viable Excuses**

"Well, your head will be fine, but the scratches will take a few hours more to heal properly. What did you encounter? You look as if you were attacked by one of Hagrid's mixed-up creatures," offered Snape cooly.

"What are you talking about?" I put on my most innocent face as if I had no idea that Hagrid crossbred creatures. Somehow I believed I hadn't convinced him.

"Are you really going to pretend that you don't know?" he said silkily as he smirked at my terrible attempt at a lie. However, he seemed a bit amused. A slightly raised eyebrow dared me to utter a lie in his presence again.

"Fine, thickets…but leave Hagrid out of this, will you? And thanks…I already have an idea of how hideous I look."

"Shame, you never realized sooner. Be that as it may…"

I shot him my filthiest look.

"You should be as you were by morning. However, I suggest you stay here tonight," he said nonchalantly.

Professor Snape looked at me as though his suggestion was perfectly normal, as though he had said nothing completely out of the ordinary. The matter-of-fact tone that he maintained while fully realizing how his words would sound to my ears irked me, after the initial shock and disgust wore off.

"Snape, if this is your idea…"I said argumentatively.

"Vector, I assure you, you are deluding yourself." The revulsion carved into his pale face was unmistakable. "I have no wish to go near you. Really…the very idea…I expect the Headmaster would be most put out if he got word that I had allowed his only arithmancer to die a slow and painful death. Why else would I have assisted you?" That horrible smirk was slowly curling on the side of his mouth. He was about to unleash some more sarcastic drivel again when I cut him off, before he could ramble on about how truly unappealing he found me.

"Thanks, Snape. The next time you find me in such a position, please leave me be. I'd rather perish than be indebted to you." The words came out in a huff and then I hated myself for them.

"I believe in all the excitement," he said silkily, "I rather overlooked the wizarding debt aspect. When I reach a decision as to how you can repay your debt I will inform you, Vector." He smirked in triumph. "For now, merely heed my words."

Snape was fighting back a wicked smile at this point that made me very uncomfortable.

Why had I reminded him like a dolt? How did he always have the last word if not the upper hand in our battle of wits?

"Enough. Why would you even suggest I stay here with you then?" I looked him in the eye curiously. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I said the part about _stay here with you._

"You cannot be seen walking back to your rooms at this hour and in the condition that you are presently in. You still need a few hours and you look like you were up to something. You never could control your emotions, Vector. If Umbridge questions you, you self-centered dolt, what will you do then? Have you thought of that?" He eyed me in annoyance, as though his words were wasted on me. "She will be suspicious of all of us. Perhaps even more so than she currently is."

I said nothing except, "er…oh, right."

Snape continued. "At the very least, if she does question your whereabouts in the morning, you can at least have an alibi. I have so many spells on my rooms; magic of which she possesses not the least bit of knowledge. I am telling you in very simple terms that even you could understand. It is a secure alibi, Vector….I am freely, albeit reluctantly," he sighed as if he was regretfully resigned to such a proposition against his better judgment, " providing you the option of saying…you were with me. What other options do you have?"

On his face was the most self-satisfied sneer that had ever to my knowledge appeared on his face. The curtains of black hair that fell around his face couldn't even conceal it. I longed to tell him off or at the very least attempt to shove his much taller figure for his impertinence. He had me there. However, I had tried in the past to show him to no avail. For being slender, he was quite difficult to shove, and tonight I was not in the best shape for shoving an artless wretch. I had already made an unsuccessful attempt this evening. The only result I got earlier for my troubles was another raised eyebrow and folded arms that mocked my feeble attempts.

"And why would anyone, _in their right mind, _admit that to someone else, let alone Dolores Umbridge?" I raised a quizzical eyebrow and shot him my haughtiest look for effect.

Snape tried to conceal a smirk that was forming on the side of his mouth unsuccessfully. When his teeth were somewhat visible, one knew that he was genuinely amused with something in particular.

"Because," he paused and continued very slowly, and in a low voice, "she will be so shocked that she will refrain from questioning you further, I believe. Hence, you would be quite _off the_ _hook_ as they say, Vector."

The git was right. She would probably feel bad for me in some dark, hidden corner of a heart that she probably had. Er, perhaps not. Or no, she would probably be _so _disgusted at the thought of someone being with Severus Snape off duty from teaching during their lesisure hours when one didn't have to have any contact at all with him as most of the staff would; that she would rather not hear about it and cover her ears and send me out of her sight so she could work on forgetting about it the best she could and try to move on. The thought of Snape touching someone or worse would allow her to lose her concentration, and perhaps her dinner, and distract her. It could work. Maybe he was right. Of course he was. As he always was in all matters of general nastiness and stealth and duplicity. How did he do it?

"All right, Snape," I relented grudgingly. "I'll take the office couch. Not that one room that has the jars with the ugly floating…." I grimaced.

"You may have my room, Vector."

"Not with you in it! They can break my wand and I will gladly sit in a cell in Azkaban," I shouted in horror and complete disgust. Mortification complete!

Snape was looking clearly annoyed. "No, and lower your voice. Soon I will require that my hearing be tested if I endure your presence a minute longer than need be. I will retire to my office, of course."


	16. Chapter 16: One Big Happy

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

In which Professor Vector prepares to go on Order duty and may have some other duties as well.

**Chapter 16: One Big Happy…**

It was an utter surprise when Professor Snape knocked on my door as I was preparing to leave for 12 Grimmauld Place. It had only been a few weeks after he saved my life from the assignment that had been royally bungled.

I peered out of the eyehole of my door as I quickly donned my blue cloak. My eyes met two large dark eyes staring back at me. Knowing I could not avoid him, I opened the door in defeat.

"Going somewhere?" Snape asked in amusement. The smirk was upon his face.

"Yes, I am returning to my Order duties and you can't stop me," I informed him. He had tried.

"I am well aware of this feeble attempt, Vector, and even less surprised by it," Snape spoke in a languid, bored tone. "I regret to inform you, however, that you are now working for me. Really quite touching one would think. It will be, as they say, like old times…when I was your mentor."

I didn't like his smirk. The black-hearted fool was mocking me and didn't care that I knew it.

He had better be jesting. Perhaps Dumbledore was behind this? Perhaps Snape was getting back at me because I slept over in his quarters after the incident a few weeks ago and lived to tell the tale. He never went near me.

"Smashing, Snape. How could I _ever _forget?" I gritted my teeth.

Snape held out a hand in protest. "Hold your barely concealed enthusiasm for a moment, Vector," said Snape sarcastically. "Before we leave, I do need to come in for a moment."

"Why is that?" I asked suspiciously. Did I not get away free and clear a few weeks ago?

"To prepare for our assignment," he looked me over slowly and then his dark eyes rested on mine. "We are not quite ready yet."

He took a little bit too long for my taste looking me over. I _would _punch him, er, if I had to. He shouldn't be so sure of himself.

_Five hours later…_

"I always ventured to guess that there was something seriously wrong with you, Vector. Until now my suspicions that your brain was severely addled were never fully confirmed. However, after the events of this evening, there is no doubt whatsoever that you are undoubtedly, irrevocably…disturbed," announced Snape smugly.

"You are one to talk, Snape. I will never work with you again. _Ever," _I threw out at him. I was livid.

"With me? I was under the impression, might I remind you out of necessity that you are working for _me._ Consider the fact that I am a senior member of the Order of the Phoenix. I have been in both the first and now the second incarnation," Snape retorted with satisfaction.

I held my tongue as I prepared to comment on the fact that he _was _nearly a senior. "There are no ranks, you dolt. Only Professor Dumbledore heads our cause. You are delusional," I spat.

Our argument, as usual, showed no signs of stopping until the gaping mouths and shocked expressions alerted us to the fact that there were people. Many people were staring at Snape and I as we raged under the threshold of the door to 12 Grimmauld Place.

We had not yet entered Sirius Black's living room.

"What in the bloody hell?" demanded Hagrid in surprise.

I gasped. During this, one of many rows that Snape and I had on the way back to Order headquarters (or anywhere at all for that matter), it appeared that we forgot to magick ourselves back to our regular appearances, and out of our disguises for the evening. He usually never did this type of work much. It was enough spying for the Dark Lord and Dumbledore at the same time. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened to change this.

Much to my dismay, Snape, after appearing at my door unannounced, unexpected, and very much unwelcome, insisted that if I were to continue to participate in the Order, I would have to work with him due to the incident. Dumbledore feared that he had asked too much of me too quickly. I agreed hastily, eager to return to my duties.

However, the price may have been too high. With Dumbledore's approval, we went incognito as a married couple. Myself, the dutiful husband in disguise, and, er, Snape as a not so blushing bride. With a potato sack from the Hogwarts kitchens magicked to look like an infant, he was positive that no one would recognize us. Might I add it was Dumbledore's idea and Snape wasn't pleased. Maybe so…but we were sure to draw attention, I believed. Snape believed we would be so out of character and gender that it could work, and explained that was the Headmaster's rationale. And I must admit that the bloody moron was officially good at everything. He transfigured our disguises and we looked nothing like ourselves. Not even the sack, er, "baby."

However, we could go no longer than five whole minutes before he offered not-so-constructive criticism. And, little did I realize, we would also later be privy to not-so-welcome comments from fellow Order members…

As we entered the doorway, Sirius Black rose quickly. He looked at us and had a memory of being a little boy, a first year, on his first day of school at the train platform preparing to depart for Hogwarts. He remembered the tall, very thin, sallow-faced looking woman with the jet black hair and dark eyes, and the severe expression on her face.

"Snape looks like his mum," he muttered under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear as he exited the room before he broke into convulsive laughter.

He realized immediately that he would be unable to contain his mirth for one second longer, much less catch his breath.

It was the most cheerful I had seen him in awhile. And from the other room we heard…"Merlin, I'm nearly 40. Are they trying to do me in?" And then the bark-like laughter erupted.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore ever so patiently, his clear blue eyes twinkling.

Could be wrong…but I believe the Headmaster was controlling an impending fit of laughter much better than Sirius Black was, who could be heard whooping from the other room, which was followed by a series of loud raps on the counter.

"Our cover was almost blown, sir." I scowled at Snape with an accusatory expression on my face.

"Look, Snape. We had a child…" I grimaced as the words escaped my mouth. "…at least as part of this particular disguise. And on the plus side, I didn't have to go near you," I added with relief. "Though I believe I should have. You nearly dropped our "infant" no less than five times!"

"You are without hope, Vector. Your _version _of this evening's events is at the very least amusing, if not quite accurate," Snape said slowly and calmly. "Yes, we posed as an, er, married couple, and might I remind you our _infant_ was a magicked potato sack. Oh, dear, did you think it was real?" The sarcasm was thick and Snape glared at me as though I was unaware of that fact.

"I remember perfectly well that we were in disguise, Severus," I declared in annoyance. "However, nobody else should have witnessed anything suspicious or out of the ordinary."

"Suspicion during these troubled times is to be expected, Vector, and if I am looking to avoid what you call _out of the ordinary_ than I shall steer clear of working with your odious presence in future. It is the only scenario in which that can be prevented, I gather," Snape informed me with mock innocence.

The Headmaster and the other members present were trying very hard not to laugh themselves silly. I was trying hard to not blush an unhealthy red and hex Snape into oblivion.

I was about to retort when Sinistra, my dear friend, chose to interrupt…

"I feel slighted…nobody ever asked me to be godmother…really!" piped Aurora.

I love Aurora dearly. Really I do. But her lack of tact is really alarming. Snape will cause her harm one day. I know he will and I hope that I am just around to prevent it.

Snape turned slowly on his heel to glare unblinkingly at Aurora. He raised the prop infant in front of Aurora, to clearly drive his point home, dangling it very near to her face. She shuddered, as she should, after that comment to a known psychopath. What else could be expected? He was insane! She never learned the finer points of dealing with Snape. Has anyone really?

He tapped the "baby" once with his wand that he drew so fast, one hardly noticed. In an instant, the "baby" was once more a potato sack.

Snape inched his face closer to Aurora's and whispered menacingly, "You are utterly ridiculous, Sinistra." Snape then turned sharply away and walked back to stand near me yet again.

Aurora, a thin veil of sweat on her brow, adjusted her position in her seat and said very little the rest of the evening.

McGonagall and the Weasleys looked about ready to wet themselves and Lupin was admonishing Tonks to stop grinning in hopes she would not incite Snape's wrath and vengeful nature.

"Pay no mind, Aurora. You should have seen it!" I exploded. "He shifted the sack or the "baby" in his hands so quickly that two older ladies with Gilderoy Lockhart robes on nearly fainted and another one screamed, "You sick, sick individual! at Snape. If only the baby's MOTHER paid it the slightest bit of attention and care…then again, if it was a potions vial, well, that would be different, of course." I turned to stare angrily at Snape again. His expression was surly and I had a crushing impulse to stick my tongue out at him in a juvenile fashion. I refrained from doing so the best I could. "We abandoned the mission after the sack fell to the ground." I turned to Snape innocently. "What if you were dropped on your head?"

Snape's eye contact made me uncomfortable. "As I suspected, Vector…it makes perfect sense…possibly your friend Sinistra as well," he dead-panned.

He stopped and folded his arms to consider me for a moment. He was so angry that he wasn't even concerned with what people thought in the room. Though he may be disliked he was respected. Snape then removed the lace cap from his hair, not so delicately, and sneered once more in my direction. He was so distracted that when he had pointed his wand only moments before, he transfigured all of his features back, but forgot the clothing.

The remnants of the Order, finally roused from shock, disbanded amidst stifled giggles until the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place closed. Sirius Black remained in his room prostrate with glee. When we left, he would contact his godson to continue the gaiety at Snape's expense.

Snape seemed to sense this and stared above at the ceiling where Sirius now was, two floors above. Snape looked up in disgust. He remembered far too many Order of the Phoenix Halloween parties to believe Black was over it.

Snape then walked over to me, which was an affront to my very well being.

"Listen very carefully to me, Vector…"

"Actually, Snape, I think I have had quite enough for one evening."

"No. You will listen and then you will leave."

Anything to leave quickly, I thought, so I gave him my full attention.

Snape's eyes were curiously bright. He really does hate me.

"You cannot possibly imagine that we will ever be in a situation again where we will pose as a married couple hereafter?"

"Not on your life, Snape," I smiled sweetly. "I guarantee it."

"Good," he replied somewhat smoothly. "And I can guarantee this…it took all of my restraint to engage in this ruse…with you, Vector. I find your personality, your very presence, utterly revolting. You have assaulted each of my five senses and if I possessed Sybil Trelawney's gift, possibly a sixth." I was startled to notice his voice rose as he went on.

He looked murderous.

"…the thought…the very thought of posing as a couple again…why the very idea is repulsive." Snape stepped a bit closer to me but I could not step back or I would trip into the wall behind me.

"Vector, there is not a potion in existence, nor one I could create that could counteract….believe me I have looked…Good evening."

As he stalked off, I was speechless. I didn't even say anything back. I was, however, composed enough to notice that as he swept into the night, as all forces of evil do, he had a lace apron from our disguise still firmly attached to his recently magicked black travelling cloak.

"Who knew he felt _anything_ anyway?" added Aurora, who realized it was now safe to leave her seat and venture back to Hogwarts as Snape had left before her.


	17. Chapter 17: The Eve of a Second Debt

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

_In which Professor Snape points out a few things to Professor Vector that receive a bad reception…_

**Chapter 17: The Eve of a Second Debt**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Off to the dungeons I went. It was never a wise decision but if I didn't return his books he would probably contact the dementors at Azkaban, or worse, Irma Pince.

When I entered Snape's office, he was sitting at his desk leafing carefully through some books as usual. He glanced up slowly and sneered at me. Also, er, as usual. I placed the books in front of him.

"Try knocking first, Professor Vector. You are in luck and I will ignore the intrusion. I've grown used to your lack of grace and tact. Anyway, I wish to have a word with you. But first I must ask you something. I noticed a flea on a desk in the Potions classroom. Consorting with the Animagus Black, are we?"

He was still right pissed that Sirius Black had nearly died of laughter at our disguises two weeks ago. Snape had been complaining about our working together since then and even brought it up at an Order meeting. Sirius backed me up. Well, Sirius would back anybody up if they are having a disagreement with Severus Snape.

"Snape, my work in the Order has nothing to do with you."

He put down the book he had been leafing through and slowly walked over to where I was standing.

"Well, now that we are addressing the subject I wished to discuss with you…oh, I daresay it does, Vector." He crossed his arms over his chest, his cape wrapping itself even closer as he did.

"Snape, you need a hobby, and one that requires you to leave the dungeons more often. Gobstones? Dragon-taming? Anything that will extricate you from the other members' activities, I would think. I guess double espionage leaves quite the amount of leisure time to interfere with other people's work, does it?"

"You have no idea, Vector, and I will leave it at that. I am far too busy with other matters that you could hardly fathom." He looked angry now.

"Try me." So did I.

"I will do nothing of the kind. I only wish to convince you of something. Not that I even need bother to exert myself, but I will let you believe you have somewhat of a choice."

He was playing nasty now.

"And what might that be?" I asked churlishly.

"Two things…"

"What are they?"

"Don't presume my time is not full. I need not reiterate that I refuse to attend anymore staff functions unless absolutely necessary. As for you fouls and your _faculty outings, _I regret to inform you that pubs in Hogsmeade are not necessarily worthwhile excursions to me. Perhaps twenty years ago it was…"He rolled his eyes condescendingly. "Please forward that to my co-workers."

"Why does anyone even bother to be civil to you, I'll never know…with pleasure, It will be a relief to some of us."

"Why should I comply with some of your dubious venturing? Speaking of which…I believe they should cease to exist, Vector. I know about the last few services you have rendered the Order and you should not be doing them. If you were wiser, that is…"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Snape looked gravely at me. At least he wasn't a total idiot. He knew I was going to rage at him.

All sarcasm was wiped clean from his face in an instant. This frightened me more than I can say, or more than any threat that passed from him to me.

"I am telling you that I have seen to it that you are not involved anymore. Think of me what you will, but I cannot stand by while you participate in this… in these tasks that I have been hearing about and that I have observed. Nymphadora is barely out of auror schooling and Fletcher has never been somebody I would use in most capacities. He has been helpful in his assistance, but he should not be going on some of these questionable and dangerous missions. Nor should he be relied upon as a back-up or partner for someone with very little experience such as yourself."

"But Dumbledore…"

"All of you think that just because I work with him, I always agree with him…"

"But why? How is it that he would listen to you…it is my business, not yours, I would think…" I spluttered in anger.

"He let you try…Vector…he let you test yourself…but unfortunately, I will admit, that this does not entirely fall with you. More with your company on these missions…"

"Why..but I don't understand how this came to be…"

"That I cannot tell you even if I wished it…the Headmaster asked me to speak with you first. I can only assume it is because I was your mentor at one point. I can only tell you that nobody has exactly forgotten how you turned up on the grounds and what would have happened if I didn't stem the flow of blood, and our mission as the, er, married couple didn't exactly promote confidence following that."

"I knew…I knew if I worked with you, I'd have trouble."

"Vector, you cease to go on these missions, you can help in some other way…"

"Right, like a quidditch player in the stands…I think not. I will talk to Dumbledore."

"His mind is made up."

"Fine. But I am going next week. Even if it is my last one, and I think I would also like to hear it from him. It was I that acquired those hairs…but I don't hear you congratulating me on that. Only the ones that prove difficult…very unfair on your part."

"That was all well and good…I give you that…"

"Vector, Dumbledore will…"

"Dumbledore will _what?"_

He sighed and continued…"he will not risk losing my services and will agree to anything I suggest. Also, there is a slight catch that even now as you argue with me, I'm sure you have not thought of. You can't really put up much resistance. However, knowing that you will and must always be difficult, instead of realizing that it is all for the best and there is reasoning behind it, I will and must remind you of something else. And it is this…I will no longer work with you, and you owe me. So you have no choice in the matter really. And I wish I didn't have to bring it up, no matter what you think. I had never planned on utilizing it, but now I must remind you of it."

"And what in Merlin's beard could I possibly…._oh." _Realization slapped me hard in the face and a touch of guilt as well. How could I forget when I very nearly…

"Might I remind you of the wizarding debt you owe me? It is binding, powerful, and well, unavoidable. I will take an educated guess and say that should I ever be in a scenario where you would have a choice to save my life or not, well, let me say that I will all of my personal possessions to you. Knowing you would let me die, and not save me as I did you, I'd rather enjoy you having them and being tormented with the guilt…"

Something was not right here. He didn't really believe that. How very morbid of him! I was grateful to him. It was like he was saying it to get a rise out of me or to make me feel angry or guilty. This didn't sound like him.

I despised his callous behavior at times, but I would never wish him ill or worse. Something was not adding up here…yet the fool went on.

"Therefore knowing the outcome of such a predicament, I'd rather be alive and have you pay off your debt some other way."

"So, you'd rather irk me and see me out of the Order and it is not a question of my safety, is that what you mean?"

"Yes," but the bloody moron wouldn't look at me.

"Why are you doing this? It won't last. Even children are involved, If you think I'd stand on the sidelines… a former Gringotts curse breaker, a highly useful background considering it looks like the goblins will not help us…you are mad, Snape! Dumbledore will need me," I raged. "This is above your petty whims."

"Listen to me," he looked me squarely in the eyes now. "I see you will not let this go. I will tell you one more thing regarding the matter and then it is done," he said sternly. "The less you know, the better it may be for you…if things take a turn for the worse."

He scared me. I felt a chill and very much out of the loop. I also realized that it would do no good to argue with him. I would wait, pay my way out of my debt somehow, and approach Dumbledore. There had to be a loophole. I would look into it because I had never been in this position before, thankfully so, and it was old magic.

This was none of his business! Why did he hate me so? Why did he prey upon the fact that I refused to be shut out, uninvolved, and he was trying to render me utterly incapacitated? Why punish me by clipping my wings and the ability to offer service to others including myself? I couldn't stand being useless. That was my nature. He should have let me die then, rather than be embarrassed and indebted to him. But I was not done yet…

"We are not done, Snape. I will speak to you about this again….make no mistake about it. And I am telling you that I am going to at least finish my last one. You have no idea of the preparation I went through."

"One more is fine, if you agree that it will be your last then I will say nothing and I will not stop you, Vector."

"Fine my last…" _For now._ I turned towards the door. Now I was through…

He called after me in a soft voice.

"Before you go, Vector, there is something else I wish to know," he said. He was so eager to dismiss me a second ago, why this last?

"Now that your tenure with the Order is…past, if we were ever in a situation and you had the choice, would you let me die? If the debt did not exist that is?"

I met his gaze head on, refusing to waver, and also resolved not to give in an inch.

"What do _you _think?" I said as cryptically as I could muster.

"Well, I told you what I thought about the matter earlier, Now, if I were a bit more optimistic, I would remember the time that you helped extricate me from a rather potentially awkward situation. If you would do that and should I ever be in dire need again, I do have hope that you would come to my rescue," he shot me a wry smile, knowing I was boiling.

Dear Merlin, I had tried to forget that.

"Well, Snape, since we are reverting back to questioning, I want to know something that I never asked you. "Why did you bother to save me after the incident when you hate me so? You could have let me bleed to death and no one would have ever known."

It only supported my belief that even though I hated him, I didn't believe he was still a Death Eater. And for some reason, there was more to this than just trying to get at me.

Snape paused…"merely to put you in my debt, that is all," said Snape looking down at his book once again. "Now to the second thing I had to tell you, another part of my job…having people indebted to me in my line of work is invaluable. Though I'm sure you never believed that it ever came out of the kindess of my heart. Even you couldn't possibly have been mistaken as to my motives. That should suffice."

It came out. I didn't mean for it to, and I'm not sure where it came from.

"You know, Severus, I'm not sure I entirely believe that."

"Believe what you will, Vector. You do anyway. And since I am in a generous mood, just know that though I question other things, I have never said you weren't brave."

"Yes," I had to laugh mockingly, "but it's never about what you don't say."

"I think it is time you see yourself out, Vector," he turned away.

Snape never looked up as I left his office.


	18. Chapter 18: Of Losing Consciousness & Co

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**Chapter 18: Of Losing Consciousness and Counting Debts**

After the night I was injured and Snape found me walking back to school, I had had a few assignments here and there. But we had to lay low for awhile with certain people we were watching. No use raising suspicion or forming patterns that could alert some of those we were looking at closely.

One night I was contacted by Tonks and this time we were going to work with Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt. We were going to infiltrate a little get-together at a pub in Knockturn Alley. Kingsley would meet us at the designated place. He had taken the strands of hair belonging to Lucius Malfoy that I had at swiped and others he had acquired from Merlin-knew-where and how. He was truly brilliant. One would have to see him as "Lucius." He acted with all of the pompous elegance that was part and parcel of Malfoy's personality. An adult version of his son; the rest of us would be disguised as three associates of Malfoy. This job would be the riskiest one I had undertaken so far, and according to Snape and his nonsense, possibly my last one.

But I hoped that if I did well, Dumbledore would intervene. Bullocks to his debt…but then again, if only I had realized the extent the risks would factor in. For truly I would never forget this night…this was the night that I almost lost my life.

The plan was going exceedingly well until almost an hour into it. Mundungus had not gotten polyjuice potion from Arabella Figg as Dumbledore had suggested. Instead, the moron had kept the money that she would have been reimbursed, because she was on a tight budget as it is, and he had one of his shady wizard connections provide him with cheaper, shoddy ingredients. It was the reason we began to transform earlier than planned. Only Tonks was fine. She was a metamorphagus after all. Kingsley had had his own potion brewed in advance and he was fine too. Fletcher and I had a serious problem on our hands.

I had looked down and noticed that my blonde disguised hair was turning into my natural dark hair. I tried not to panic and to make eye contact with the others. It started from the ends of my hair and worked its way up slowly. Mundungus who was fairly enjoying acting like a stuck-up swine had stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his hands and they once again seemed quite familiar to him. Tonks looked at the both of us and gave us the agreed signal and blasted the person next to her. We ran. Luckily, we were close to the door, but the lower level Death Eater wannabees who were with our person of interest, realizing that they had been duped, were chasing us now. I ran down a dark alley; we all tried to reach a spot to apparate unobserved. Certain shops had non-appartion spells placed on them in case of theft, so certain areas could thwart apparition if the spells carried out into the vicinity of the stores. I had just passed a vacant bookstore when I was hit with a spell from behind. I staggered in surprise. Kingsley, who was right behind me, had grabbed my arm and we apparated immediately back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks and a shocked Fletcher apparated as well.

It took a moment. At first I thought it was my fear or panic taking hold of me. Perhaps, it was the sidealong apparition that bothered me. It escalated quickly. I started to cough, and then my chest tightened, and then I looked at my fist and realized that I was coughing up blood when I began to spit it up.

I cannot describe the terrifying thoughts that raced through my head. Something stuck in my throat, now was suffocating me, and I could not get it out. Because nothing was there; it was the Dark Arts curse that was taking over. The heaviness in my chest was closing in, and my heart was beating at a dangerous rate. I don't know for sure, but I believe my body was shutting down. When Kingsley, who picked me up as we reached the front door, struggled to both carry me and knock furtively on the front door, I collapsed as a white-faced Lupin opened it. Tonks and an apprehensive Fletcher followed us in.

I remember vividly the state of pandemonium. Tonks and Molly crying and shouting in panic…the children being ordered upstairs by their father who they usually were not too afraid of…Sirius rushing around for things he wasn't sure we needed or not or that he could locate as he cursed in frustration. And I cannot thank him enough for his quick-thinking. He didn't even want to waste time contacting him via fireplace. He ran to Nigellus' portrait, who could easily find him in his office, and barked at him to get Dumbledore. And then he threw himself on his knees in case he had to use the fireplace anyhow. The risks were unfathomable.

No one knew what to do or how to help me.

They thought I was going to die and were so alarmed they scarcely thought of trying to conceal it from me. People yelled out advice that was entirely useless and beyond their knowledge of magic. They did what they could as the panic heightened and they fussed over me. Questions were thrown out that I could not answer because I could only gesture unclearly and not talk. And even that was becoming more difficult as more time elapsed.

I was now crawling slowly on all fours, clutching my throat and gasping at the little air that was left to me.

Not a minute later the front door flew ajar and Dumbledore stood in the threshold with Severus Snape right behind him.

Snape strode over and scooped me up with ease, He carried me over to a table that he gently laid me down upon, which was difficult because I was thrashing about trying unsuccessfully to inhale air.

He looked me over quickly. He appeared calm and clinical, and I believe it was because he was trying not to worry me. He just seemed annoyed by all of the commotion that people were making behind him, until Dumbledore uttered a few simple words to them and it stopped.

Snape looked me over quickly, his black eyes making an effortless diagnosis. He then drew his wand as he peered closely over me with the fastest and most nimble movement I had ever seen. My eyes were blurry and starting to burn; I choked and my breathing was becoming shallow. I kept clutching at my throat and moving my other hand as if I could get air in somehow. It was pitiful I'm sure, but a natural response in my desperation.

And then my chest lightened and I breathed in some air.

Snape was waving his wand in slow, undulating movements and whispered words I could not understand.

In a few moments, I realized that I could breathe again. My eyes no longer burned and I took in great gulps of breath. To live…and possibly because I was hyperventilating. I obviously was not turning blue anymore, which I found out after Tonks screamed it out. I was calmer and for a moment just took in the expressions around me, excluding Snape and Dumbledore. They were battle hardened, I believed. What the hell had ever happened to them? They were so subdued. But….not in the eyes…I lowered my head when the danger had passed and I felt my eyes burn with tears and relief flood me.

Snape said nothing and neither did I. We just looked at each other. I tried to sit up and Molly ran over to me to help prop me up. For some reason I buttoned the top of my dress clumsily where it had been open down to my neck. An absent-minded gesture I guess. Some people turned away and exhaled. Kingsley rubbed a hand over his eyes. Sirius paced and Lupin put an arm around Tonks. Dumbledore offered me a comforting smile. Molly held onto me as if I was a hurt puppy and I was grateful, because it hadn't yet been said, but human contact reminded me that I just might remain among the living. Snape had just given a piercing look to anyone that had tried to approach the table before. He whipped a vial from his robes.

"Drink this," he said in a low voice after some time had passed and it was apparent that I was awake and alert with no difficulty breathing.

I knew better than to protest.

I did. And the last thing I remembered before drifting off….

Was Snape…looking over at Fletcher who was trying to back away and had edged toward the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The voice was icy, and the coldest I could ever remember," I dearly hope you aren't foolish enough to think that you'd be leaving." The eyes…I had never seen that look before, and I was sure I wouldn't have wanted to. The side of his lip was curled, the lips themselves were white and in a tight line…and that is all I remembered.


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

**A Tumultuous Tenure **

_**In which Professor Vector is given an account of the previous night's events.**_

**Chapter 19: Recovery**

I stirred in my sleep. I believed I might have been dreaming. I heard yelling and felt someone gripping my hand, moving hair out of my face; other voices as well. However, I couldn't remember much when I finally awoke.

I lay down underneath a canopied bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. It felt like a tomb. Dark green velvet fabric, silver trimmings, and medieval tapestries on the wall and the effect was depressing; no wonder Sirius hated it so. And I already felt out of sorts. My mind was slowly attempting to piece together the events from last night. The events before Snape had administered the draft.

It was when I tried to sit up that I experienced the most difficulty. My body felt like dead weight and an unsteady hand had slipped and knocked a teacup off a night stand. It was then that Molly Weasley burst into the room in a flurry of dressing gown. Ron was right; she did have hearing like a dog.

"Septima! Oh, my dear…we were so worried. It was…oh…my, I am so glad you are feeling better," Molly exclaimed hurriedly.

"I'm all right…just very tired and a little woozy," I offered.

"Lay back. Do not try to sit up yet," Molly leaned over and fluffed up my pillows.

I had feebly attempted to raise myself to a sitting position and resigned to fall back heavily onto my pillows. I could wait. I was more anxious to hear about what happened after I drifted off to sleep. I knew Molly would not fail me. It would come out.

"I couldn't sleep. I cannot think what would have happened if…Dumbledore and Professor Snape arrived just in time, my dear. Thankfully, Sirius reacted quickly. Septima, we didn't know what to do," said Molly wringing her hands. "Magic well above my level…and dark magic at that."

"What did Snape, er, do?" I asked.

"No one is entirely sure. Well, I suppose Professor Dumbledore knows. I…Septima, you cannot say anything. He was beside himself…with anger, of course…like I have never seen him. Well, I do not see much of him. He refuses to stay for dinner," offered Molly who appeared a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?" I felt myself perk up a bit. Dear Merlin, what the hell _had _happened when I drifted off?

I assumed "he" meant Snape. Dumbledore had eaten with us at 12 Grimmauld Place before. Snape had never done so. He had too much pride due to his past with Sirius and would rather die than stay under his roof longer than need be. It was Order work and then he swept off to wherever he went late at night.

It was always quiet as he exited. We always guessed that he had just finished his work for Dumbledore and was now off to the Dark Lord.

How did he do it?

"Professor Snape…" she whispered.

"Molly, might I ask why you are whispering?"

"Oh, all of the adults are gone. Off to work. And the children are here and Fred and George have those awful ear things that listen in… Dumbledore hired a replacement for you for the day. And to not raise suspicion he told everyone that you had a relative that was sick. Just so you know when you return tonight. Professor Snape will be fetching you later."

"Snape! Why not Aurora? Or anyone else? Is the Headmaster busy…how about him?"

And then I felt like a dolt, because I should have handled it better. Snape had saved my life and that was a terrible way to start off showing him some gratitude.

I abruptly shut my mouth and listened in.

"He, uh, Septima….he will not let anyone take you back besides himself. Uh, Sirius, naturally, objected and said that he was sure you would prefer someone, er, else to take you to Hogwarts and even suggested himself or Lupin but Snape and Dumbledore were adamant. And I guess they know best. But dear, it will take no time at all. Sidealong apparition I would guess. Dumbledore has been asking for you almost hourly. I'm not sure they trust anyone else to take you back after what happened. Also, Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office before you go back to work. He may even call on you when you go back to your rooms."

_Merlin, please let her have meant Dumbledore…_

"Professor Snape…" she whispered as if Snape was still there…"and Professor Dumbledore railed at Mundungus. To behold both their anger …I have never seen that cocky old man Fletcher put in his place before. Good, he needed it. He will _never_ take a chance and do something so foolish ever again. He was remorseful, as he should be, but Dumbledore…I have never seen him that angry, at least in my presence anyhow. Fletcher fears Dumbledore…and Professor Snape. And…they wouldn't let Mundungus and Snape leave at the same time. Fletcher had to go first." And then she stopped, as if she hadn't meant to give me so much detail.

Molly wiped away a tear and continued. "Professor Snape was concerned about your…condition." Molly would not meet my eyes. "I think he feels that a lot can go back to him. He went with "them" to check and see if you were recognized and when he returned much later, he said that it was not the case. Nobody knows it is you."

"Is he sure?"

"I really think so. You should ask him about it later. I am sure he will tell you."

"Merlin's beard." I sighed audibly. "Well, what happened after that?"

"He came back here and he, er, stayed with you…until he was satisfied with your progress. I know he scares you a bit…he is a cold man, very reserved, but we trust him. Dumbledore does…he did something else to you…some spell while you rested and another draft…but I think you were still groggy from before."

"Yes, I must have been. I don't remember anything but…yelling…"

"That was the men…they were…it was Fletcher they were cross with…"

"And somebody was near the bed and…"

"Well, we all were at first…and then me several times this night…and Professor Snape was, much later, for a time…"

"Somebody held my hand…"

"Oh…" said Molly," most likely me, my dear." She offered a warm smile. "Professor Snape was with you for a long time when he came back from those people and then he left for Hogwarts. He had to report back to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had to leave earlier too but he insisted on continual reports about your condition."

"Well, what about Snape? He did perform those spells and give me whatever drafts, Merlin knows, what's in them? Shouldn't he be monitoring how they would affect me and whatever?"

I felt very uneasy about all of this.

"Relax, Septima. Lay back and get some more sleep. I am sure Dumbledore is sharing all of that with him. Actually, I will leave you to rest. I have to contact him now. It's been over an hour or so since the last one."


	20. Chapter 20: The Severus Service

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**Chapter 20: The Severus Service**

"That must be Severus now," said Molly quickly.

I just nodded. It was with mixed emotions that I did. We were just off a recent row when he saved my life.

I didn't know what to say or how to behave.

He always threw me for a loop.

And I wanted to know what exactly had happened, especially after I was saved.

What the hell had happened between Fletcher and Snape?

And I wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject to him, because one almost never knew how he would react, or how much truth you could get at times.

The door opened and Molly let him in. It was very late. Nobody else was around. She had stayed to assist me and for that I was grateful for she had family and a husband who was waiting for her at back at the Burrow.

"Professor Snape, how good of you to come," she said brightly.

"Good evening, Mrs. Weasley," he offered softly.

And then his eyes left her to look at me.

"Are we quite ready?" he inclined his head toward me.

"Yes…Sna…Severus, I am."

"Then we must be off. The sooner the better. It is quite late and we still need to enter the castle undetected."

We exited the door after I said my farewell to Molly and he merely nodded stoically.

He strode over to me.

"Take my arm."

"Er."

"Take it, Vector, _securely_, it will not hurt me. Make sure you hold on firmly. I am going to turn on the spot and do not let go." He held onto my arm tightly as well, as if he still didn't believe I would follow his instructions.

"Sidealong apparition?"

"Yes. And give me your bag."

…

"We are _not_ outside of the castle." We were amongst a row of old brick houses in an old and grimy abandoned street.

"I know." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I lied."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Your house?"

"Did I not just say that." He sounded a bit impatient with my query.

"I am not having a slumber party with you. Sorry, not up to it."

"I dearly hope not. Thankfully, my living room is piled with books and I have an extra bedroom. There would be no room for two sleeping bags and pillows. And I have no affinity for traditional pajamas."

The bloody moron was trying out a comedy routine on me, apparently.

"Well, what is the reason?"

"Dolores Umbridge was roaming the halls in suspicion when I left, and I have a feeling that she is not going to bed any time soon. Naturally, she wouldn't have noticed my absence for I was concealed by a very powerful disillusionment charm. You will stay at my house for the night and then I am taking you to your parents' house. Dumbledore has spoken to them. They have already been informed about the "Family Emergency." And when you return to Hogwarts after a few days, it will appear more believable."

"And you thought this out all by yourself?" I cringed in horror.

"I do not take full credit, the Headmaster had a hand in it as well."

Merlin, help me…

He opened the decrepit door and we quickly entered. He locked the door and muttered enchantments while making sure the curtains were closed.

"Sit."

I saw a couch and I did so silently yet alertly, never taking my eyes off him as I did. Snape sat down in a puffy and worn green armchair. There was a spindly wooden end table next to him laden with books.

"I wish to ask you about your health." He asked.

"I feel fine. I mean, I felt fine…before your ingenious idea that I stay here." I tried to smirk, but I sneezed instead.

He nodded.

"Clean much?" I asked sarcastically. "You can't be the only one living here permanently. Do the rats enjoy the fireplace?" It was mean, but I had been hoodwinked and was not happy about it.

"You could say that on occasion it has been the case…" he replied cryptically.

I shot out from my spot on the couch facing his chair, and looked around as if a company of rats were present and were about to smirk at me like their landlord.

"Sit, Vector, there are no vermin or other creatures here, I assure you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you to sit." He smirked and appeared to be amused by my apprehension regarding his living quarters.

I sneezed again.

He removed his wand from his robes and aimed it languidly behind him to stoke the fire with some spell I couldn't identify because the command was silent.

He seemed pretty relaxed. His leg was crossed over the other and he appeared quite comfortable. He extended his wand arm out in another direction and a glass decanter and two wineglasses appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that? Haven't you given me enough mystery substances to ingest?"

"Well, one was to save you and the other to help you rest. This is just to be a cordial host." He smirked in amusement, and this time his lips arched further.

Yeah, right, I thought. Here he was, Madame Puddifoot…and here I had thought that I had only experienced one lair of doom, his office at the castle…apparently…there was a second lair of doom in some old, abandoned industrial town in the middle of bloody nowhere…thought the damned Death Eaters could've at least let him borrow an elf to come in from time to time…

I coughed nervously.

He placed his wand on the top of the pile of books perched on the end table. It rattled.

I rolled my eyes.

He poured us two glasses of wine and rose to hand it to me and then sat back down, much as he had before he presented me with the glass.

"To your health…" he toasted me and took a sip.

"To the truth…" I toasted him and raised my glass in false geniality, never taking my eyes off him.

He looked like he was going to break into a small smile, not sure though…

"So, how do you feel?" He asked pointedly. "And considering what I went through to save you, this is only elf-made wine, nothing more."

I nodded, not finding this funny.

I decided to be truthful and try to control my annoyance at him for this nonsense. I myself was curious to know what had happened and had some questions to ask him regarding my health and if I would be all right.

'Better, Snape. Much better…What you, er, gave me helped…and I am sure a good night's sleep with Molly Weasley watching over me helped a great deal too." I said sincerely.

"You will be fine, you know. I had to return to the Castle, of course, but I, myself, have been hit with such a spell so I knew… since I had reached you in time, you would be fine."

"Er, when did you know that?'

"Honestly, not until I saw you…When I arrived, it was not so much the spell that is dangerous, if one, like myself, knows the countercurse. I was more concerned about the effect of you not breathing if it had been a longer amount of time."

"Why is that?"

"Vector, even in the wizarding world, lack of oxygen to the brain is never a good thing."

"Oh," I said, the fear creeping back in.

"You are a very lucky girl. Thankfully, we arrived just in time, before…" And he caught himself, and I was grateful. It was over, I was lucky, and I just didn't want to hear anymore on the subject. "So…you feel fine? I notice you are sneezing and coughing a bit."

"I felt a cold coming on before…"

"Harmless, naturally…I could give you something if you wish?"

I looked around. I would take a tour if he offered, but he didn't. I can't imagine that he wouldn't keep some potions or ingredients here.

"No, not just yet. The wine…it's good. I feel a bit better."

"Then later, perhaps…"

I nodded.

We both continued to sip the wine and stare at each other. I tilted my head to gaze at the fireplace.

"So, Severus, what, er, happened after I drifted off…you know…after you undid the curse and I went out?"

His expression changed and I saw his body stiffen up and shift in his chair.

"Well, what did you hear, might I ask?'

The bastard… I knew he was going to see what Molly had told me before he offered any information. Once a bloody moron of a spy…always one…

"Snape, I slept the entire time afterwards…really until you picked me up this evening and I only conversed with Molly once. I was out the whole time. She only came to check on me and I woke up. She said that you and Dumbledore, of course, were angry at Fletcher…well, really everyone was."

"Are you surprised by this?" He clenched his jaw slightly.

"No…of course not…I am pissed at him too…the polyjuice…I think something went wrong….er, right?'

"He substituted procuring a decently brewed batch with some botched concoction that he surely pawned from some nefarious source." He seemed to grow more perturbed.

"Well…what happened…did you, did, er, Dumbledore confront him about this? Er, how did it end up?"

"It was not pleasant to say the least. He…will not be working with us…until Dumbledore forgives him, which, of course, will be soon, forgiving man that he is, but I believe Fletcher is, at the very least, wise enough to know not to do something like this again to him…or to…"

He stopped and I could just about finish what I think he was going to say next in my mind.

I wasn't stupid enough to pry and offer verbally what I guessed he was about to say.

I wasn't stupid and something also told me I was not sure I wanted to know exactly.

I thanked Merlin that I had drained my glass. I stared at it like a moron.

"Would you care for some more?' he asked, er, politely.

"I guess so, sure, why not?"

He rose from his seat with the decanter and poured some more wine into mine and then into his own glass.

"Having second thoughts yet?'

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

"Why won't you stop…you can be of service in other ways, you know?'

"Let's not have this discussion now. I am not feeling up to it and I don't think you'll care to hear what I have to say about it." I was firm.

"I thought you said you felt better?"

"I do, really I do…but, I am sure you can imagine…how I feel after something like that…"

"I do." He nodded and for a moment looked like he was a bit sympathetic.

The moron was making me feel bad.

"Another time?" I tried to offer a truce regarding the subject of me and the Order.

"Fine." He said but he didn't look like he wanted to drop it.

I changed the subject.

"So, this house….is it really yours?"

"Yes it is."

"Did you…did you grow up here?"

"Yes."

"Your, er, parents…" I couldn't help myself.

"They are both dead. My father died many years ago and my mother about five."

"Oh, sorry…er, no siblings?"

"None, only me."

"Why do you keep it?"

"It's the only home I've ever known…why move into something bigger or even more expensive…it is sufficient enough for me…and I am only here occasionally."

"Do you live here during the holidays?"

"Yes, and I make use of it if I need to."

"Oh, well, that makes sense then." I didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like the grand tour?" He snapped dryly.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I don't."

I looked for a place to put down my wineglass when he rose.

"Take it with you if you wish. There isn't far to walk."


	21. Chapter 21: Slumbering with Snape

**Chapter 21: Slumbering at Snape's**

I followed him around the house, wineglass heartily in tow. I did have to survive this debacle after all. I was given a concise tour of the home, as only Snape could deliver.

"Certainly you have noticed that we have just left the living room," he threw out over his shoulder.

"Yes, you have lots of books, er, just like in your office." I felt like I had to say something. His living conditions off school property, well, there was just no comparison to Hogwarts. There were rats living here, I was sure of it!

"I have collected many over the years. Many that I do not use as often; I leave here. The highly useful ones remain at Hogwarts."

I nodded. "Erm. I see…"

"This is the kitchen." Eh, I just nodded again. It looked barely used. I could see no foodstuffs and very few dishes or kitchen gadgets on the counter. He could perform magic, I guess. Probably no need for certain items.

"Do you cook?" And then I felt like an imbecile and tried to hold in some laughter. I had a vision of the black robes with a white apron over them and Snape toiling over some cookbook as he did over a cauldron while making potions back in his office.

"On occasion…usually I go out." And the menacing, cold look I received made a shiver run through me. I guess he spied…met the Dark Lord, and then got take-out at a pub. What the hell kind of life was that? Would he just stay for once…Molly offered him food all of the time and he had, I had to admit, always declined with a quiet politeness. Well, just because he wished death upon her twin sons didn't mean he held it against her I would assume, though she did make a mean shepherd's pie that he was totally missing out on, in my opinion.

And this was coming from the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"I enjoy brewing intricate potions, food not so much." He replied stoically.

Well, he barely ate at school so it made sense. He didn't like to prepare it either apparently.

"I do not need to show you the bathroom. Surely not riveting…" He drawled, and the smirk appeared.

"Well, you might later if I have to use it," I scoffed. The rest of the rooms were not so spectacular. In a way I was afraid to look.

"Fine." He swung open a door briskly. "I would use this one. The one upstairs is functional also. But there is a small sink and toilet near my parent's bedroom and it hasn't been used in ages. We are not at school so there is not telling what true condition it is in, for I never use it."

_Did that mean you don't clean it?_ I almost said this aloud but then remembered myself.

Forget it. Maybe that was where the rats were hanging out.

He inclined his head towards a staircase and I noticed a closed door. He opened it. "This is my parent's bedroom. This is where you will be sleeping."

I prayed that they hadn't died in there. I knew nothing of him. Really, I would take the couch. I didn't want to be upstairs. It is strange enough sleeping over someone's house the first time. This was Snape. This was worse.

He showed me the other bathroom and then to gestured to another room down the hall with his hand. It was his.

It was very small, plain with an old brown wooden dresser and a nightstand, and a chair with a makeshift desk/table. The bed was much smaller than the one in his parents' room. There were a few heavy books up here as well.

"Why don't you use your parents' room? Much more room I would think…"

"This is quite enough for me, Vector. This was my bedroom since I was born. Obviously, before the bed there was a crib." He seemed solemn and unemotional. There was no pride in describing his old childhood home. It saddened me; very much so. When I went home I couldn't wait to visit my room. But I had doting, loving parents. They still had my stuffed animals and certain childhood things in my bedroom at home still. I didn't get the sense here that he had grown up in a similar situation. I thought of my parents and my brother and felt a surge of warmth and happiness, and excitement that I would be visiting them when I left Snape's. I had to cut out a few weekends here and there due to Order work. They were not told why. I just told them I had a lot of essays to grade. And I felt terrible doing so.

He stopped what he was saying and turned. "Let's go back downstairs. I will fetch you more wine if you would like. Are you hungry, Vector?" He must have seen my look of surprise when I examined his kitchen.

"No, not really. Molly pretty much forced two helpings down my throat before I left."

"I ate before too. Perhaps later I can throw something together."

I forced back a chuckle. He sounded so normal. It was a first.

He looked at my glass.

"More wine then?"

"Yes. And I feel a bit better." I figured I would throw that out there to lighten the dreary mood a bit.

He nodded slowly.

We went down to the living room. He poured me another glass of wine and did the same for himself. Elf-made wine is very heavy and you sometimes didn't realize how strong it was. I was sure I was so nervous, disoriented, that I didn't realize that it would make me sleepy. Also, I am sure I was still recovering a bit from the incident. I sat in a chair and it was the last thing I remember after dozing off as I rattled on about Hogwarts, the Order, and a few things that now escape me.

I had been dreaming a lovely dream of home, by the sea, the sun shining down on me. It was mid-summer and I had nothing to do on a lazy morning when your mood soared because possibilities of fun and happiness are endless.

And then I woke up.

To feel something warm and very much solid and I realized that I was not alone. I heard breathing. I felt it blow into my face quite softly. It was almost comforting, an herby smell comingled with something else.

I opened my eyes and just saw black fabric going down to the floor in folds. I saw hands resting on two dark clad knees. And I soon realized that I had somehow ended up resting my head on Snape's shoulder.

My poor face…it had to have been hours…

It was morning. Where the hell did the time go? But then I gasped in relief that I had made it through my Snape, er, slumber party.

"Ah, you are awake," Vector. His face was inches from mine and he inquired of me.

"Barely…Er, do you have coffee?"

"I can make some appear if you wish," he said softly.

"Severus, uh, how did I end up here?"

He offered a grave sigh and replied, "You were trying to make a point, he paused to demonstrate that he was still waiting for it to appear, "and babbling on so, I rather think you exhausted yourself until you just feel asleep." He appeared slightly annoyed.

"How did I get from the chair?" Damn it….please Merlin…please say he didn't carry me when I was asleep…at my most vulnerable…and to my surprise, he , er, hadn't tried anything apparently. I mean, everyone knew he was lonely and wasn't with anyone, well, as much as we knew anyway.

But why…why was there a quick intrusion in my mind of…wondering why? What was it of interest that he was a lonely sonofabitch that brought it all upon himself?

"You walked over and sat down next to me on the couch after trying to make some points in an erratically verbal way." He huffed, clearly annoyed at present.

"Did you sleep with my head in the way and all? You were like sitting up." Dear Merlin, please tell me we did not snuggle…

"Yes…a little. I don't usually require vast amounts of sleep."

He did seem to be wide awake and always alert in an electric way, that all around him felt as well.

"By the way, Vector, has it ever occurred to you that you snore?" He deadpanned out of seemingly nowhere.

"I do not," I snorted in mortification. And I would guess that he probably did with _that _nose.

" Or that you talk in your sleep…" He added softly.

"No, I do _not._ You have no idea what you're talking about." This conversation sounded too intimate to me. Okay, maybe my mum mentioned it to me once, but that was none of his damn business…there was no way I was having this conversation with him.

" _I _do not snore nor do I talk to myself. And, if I did happen to do so, why didn't you stop me if I was sleepy? I would have just slept on the couch and you could have gone upstairs."

"I offered you my parent's room…" he replied languidly.

"The couch was _fine_ by me. And why not just nudge me or wake me if I was snoring or babbling _allegedly?_"

"I didn't want to wake you, Vector."

"Did it deter your own sleep? Is that why you are grumpy and obnoxious and making inane assumptions about my sleep patterns?"

He rolled his dark eyes. "I told you I don't need a lot of sleep and I did close my eyes for a few hours. I didn't bother me much."

"So the issue isn't as bad as you made it out to be." Oh, Merlin, he was backtracking. I supposedly did snore and what in Merlin's name could I have said in an elf-made wine induced sleep which he surely had a hand in, on purpose. Probably trying to drill me for information or convince me to leave the Order.

"I never said that."

"Well, now that I can only imagine that I snore like a troll or a muggle machine…" I waved my arms around in a dramatic effect, hoping he would feel guilty for mentioning it or even remotely uncomfortable and in the hopes that we could move past this.

"No, it is soft and it wasn't loud. And I really couldn't gather what you were saying all too well."

"So you tried?"

"I thought you were trying to communicate something to me, though in a very uncommunicative way."

"Well, what did you hear?"

"You talked of your home…Wales, isn't it…and mentioned some names…and really it doesn't take a legilimans, which I am, to figure out that the Order is getting to you."

"Mind your own damned business…what else?" I folded my arms in fury. I refused to look at him.

"I just so happened to be up and you called for me," he said quite simply.

"What…to beg you to leave me alone?" I called out sarcastically. "That would add up."

"No, you said….Severus…and that was all."

"How _quaint._ Well, let me inform you…_that _was the part that was the nightmare.

"Ah, when I appeared… it so happens?

Right. _Exactly_… And let me also tell you that nobody has ever told me that I snore, just so you know…I have reason to believe that you are making that part up, oh, but I will give you that I talk in my sleep…" I wouldn't lie about mum.

"And just what do you mean by _that_?" And the room changed. And I noticed that he had a pale hand tightening around the armrest of the sofa we were now currently on.

_Oh._

"Who would be able to conclusively state whether you snore or not?' He sneered and I could see he was yet again in interrogation mode.

"My…my mum"

"Now? Really? You live away from her…someone else, perhaps? I heard that fool Nymphadora carrying on about an old, ah, acquaintance of yours…some unseemly babble that I managed to pick up at an Order meeting before we started once."

"My old boyfriend, yes, he showed up in Hogsmeade. Well, he is a wizard…and he was my boyfriend…a few years now…and it is the United Kingdom after all…he has the right to go about his business one would think." I threw out smarmily.

"So, if asked…would he know if you snored or not?" He looked strangely at me, a very new, yet still unpleasant expression on his face.

"I think it highly unlikely…I have had no contact with him for years…the Order keeps me so busy…"

He was silent and just studied my face carefully.

"It is time to go. I need to apparate to my parents." I was out of here. Fast.

"When you are ready…use the back door. I will see you when you return to school."

I was dismissed. Slumber Party over. I had made it.

Barely.


	22. Chapter 22: The Slug Club Soiree

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**Chapter 22 : The Slug Club Soiree**

_In which Professor Vector anticipates wine, food, and a fool…but not a very leading question, and loses her appetite, but not because of the food offerings…_

_**Six Months Later…**_

I had no desire to go, but a little unwinding was warranted. I had just apparated onto the grounds of Hogwarts. I was now fully immersed once again as order spy for Dumbledore after a hiatus. Tonight, however had been uneventful, which was always a relief after what happened to me months ago. I began to work with Mundungus again if it would suit whatever work we were trying to accomplish. He was always on his best behavior now. Merlin knew what the hell Dumbledore had said to him, and supposedly Snape, according to Molly. He would be too afraid to compromise anything again. As both Voldemort and Grindelwald knew, when Albus was right pissed, forget it. You were on his radar forever. So I agreed to work with him again. Albus had asked me.

He believed in second chances and so far whenever I worked with him, Fletcher had done what he was supposed to do and the right way. No cutting corners anymore and a bit more careful, as careful as someone like him could be. For an odd and shady character, set in his ways, I have to say he seemed a little more responsible around me too. I think that somewhere deep down Fletcher did feel bad about what happened. He did apologize profusely the first time he saw me again.

So Mundungus and I had been stationed at the Leaky Cauldron anticipating an anonymous tip that lead nowhere. This was Dumbledore's strategy. If you were going to obtain useful information, you blend in. You send a man like Fletcher, who had many odd connections out there, and you sent an unassuming female who it would never seem would know anything and seemed awfully innocent enough. That is how you blend in and you hear things that may not be meant for your ears. It was the one advantage the Order had over the Death Eaters. Ask anyone to guess or pick out a Death Eater. With their attitude, clothing even, lineage and limited friendships due to their stance on blood and lineage, they may be correct. Ask someone to guess who exactly was in the Order of the Phoenix, with such a wide range of appearances and personalities, it would prove more difficult for some.

When it appeared to get late and he swore that someone that had been talking to him asked a slightly suspicious question we decided to call it a night and of course, split up. Me, back home to Hogwarts, and Dung, er, to whatever he does after hours; I never asked.

As I trudged past the gates up to the castle, it slowly dawned on me that Horace Slughorn had invited me to one of his get-togethers. Not that I made a habit of this due to his habit of being nosy and collecting influential friends. Not that I found myself very influential, but some of the people that come around think it is useful to befriend someone from Gringotts as if I had keys to a vault or inside information I could share with them. I never even worked in the bank. I sealed vaults or looked for unique objects as Bill did before coming to Hogwarts to teach. I just had a few bad experiences at a party or two already that made me a little uneasy.

However, I desired to let my hair down for a night and relax. There were no Arithmancy classes scheduled for early tomorrow and the exceptional, I must admit, food and drink that Slughorn would offer was welcome. You never knew what he would have. It was usually a combination of a feast catered by elves, specially ordered, or muggle delicacies that he had somehow got his hands on.

Then my stomach lurched. I remembered that everyone was invited from the staff…even Snape. Though he didn't enjoy going in the least, he usually attended out of curiosity; maybe even on Dumbledore's accord, or because Slughorn forced him in a wheedling kind of way, and Snape out of a desire to not be henpecked by his former teacher, somehow found it more convenient to attend.

I groaned and decided against heading to my rooms before Slughorn and the other invitees caught me arriving. I really didn't desire anyone en route to his party to question my previous whereabouts. I did have second thoughts about running into Snape.

I had not really seen him much in two weeks. Well, yes, just in passing or at mealtimes, but not confrontationally as before. It was sort of like the time he avoided me when Trelawney predicted that we would not have a child, but children together. Things soon passed and he was his own nasty self again. But I had noticed a slight change since my brush with death.

I quite enjoyed it and really had no wish to change the new found pleasant state of things. His offhand approach for two solid weeks with no snarky remarks…I should have known it was too good to be true.

I conjured a mirror quickly to check my appearance. The polyjuice had worn off. I looked in the mirror and assessed my state of being, both physical and mental. It had been a slow night. I could handle the wretch. I might not even have to see him at all. Just head for Slughorn, snack in hand, wine in the other…and that might keep me occupied.

Actually, Snape rarely showed up to such events; only when Horace pestered him into showing. He may not even be there. He may be busy with Dumbledore as they both frequently were. However, no one was entirely sure of what they did. We didn't ask. I had enough on my plate and since they didn't offer I felt it was only right not to ask. Snape might even be doing whatever it is he does when he retires for the night in his office. Except when he leaves…I have seen him come and go at all hours sometimes from my window.

I would take my chances. Slughorn's spread kept popping into my head and my stomach told me to eat something.

For some reason, my hair, thought tousled by the wind looked presentable at least. Yes, I would head down to the party…just like this. After all, who did I have to impress?

The party was in full swing when I arrived. I knocked on the ornately carved wooden door leading to Horace's apartments. Do you really think he would have accepted Dumbledore's job offering without some comforts being met? He had insisted on the old suite of rooms that he had occupied when he last worked as Potions Professor at Hogwarts. That was a long time ago. Albus was Transfiguration Professor back then. And now Snape was Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which in all honesty, made most of us a little nervous.

The doors opened and I was waved in ceremoniously by a house elf wearing a uniform. They must have donned them for the night at Horace's insistence. They were gaudily trimmed in velvet, fringe, and tassels.

The rooms were packed with familiar faces as well as unknown ones, a few students, professors, alumni, and former colleagues and old friends of Horace.

Much to my relief, I also noted that Severus was nowhere in sight. I stood in the doorway for not even a moment before Hagrid noticed me and trudged over.

"Professor Vector," yelled Hagrid, where've ya been? Professor McGongall was waitin' for ya, but she left already."

"Oh, off enjoying my free evening, Hagrid…little stroll through Diagon Alley, Madame Malkins had a wonderful sale." I then noticed that I had no shopping bags on my person. Well, I could always say I dropped them off, the elf took them, or I merely "evanesced" them for later.

Sometimes I still wondered how in the bloody hell anyone recruited me for the Order.

"Tha's great," smiled Hagrid.

Whooh…he wouldn't ask.

"Well, I best be off, been here enough. I gotta feed Fang. He eats like a dragon for a ruddy dog. "Hagrid sheepishly hurried out of the room.

"Bye, Hagrid. I will see you at breakfast," I shouted after his large, retreating figure.

I then realized that breakfast was the last time I had seen any food today as my stomach churned yet again.

I made my way over to a table where countless food options were offered. I had never really seen such grandiose spreads as Horace's. I could only wonder how Slughorn could afford such costly items on a teacher's salary, but the thought soon slipped my mind. My stomach could care less as I nibbled on something puffy and sipped at firewhiskey in a slender green Venetian glass goblet, a little quicker than usual.

"OHHH," I gasped, as my front teeth hit my glass in surprise. I nearly knocked the tray nearest me to the ground. "Won't you please watch where you are going…" but I never finished my sentence, my mouth soon agape.

My goblet swerved and barely contained the liquid as I looked up into the face I dreaded above all others.

Severus Snape was furious. I could tell due to the scowl that was plastered on his face as he glared at the elf he had stumbled over, barely recovering in time as firewhiskey sloshed out of his goblet and on to the floor.

Was it the elf's fault he was so bloody tall and more than likely never saw the poor thing? Also, he wore black all the time like some self-imposed camouflage against the entire human race. The only time Snape stood out was when he was against the powder blue backdrop of the drapery and bunting hanging at Lockhart's "tribute-to-himself-ball."

The elf apologized profusely and called him "sir" a dozen times while magicking the mess off of the floor.

It was then Snape looked up and met my eye…

"Well, well, well," he intoned nastily. "Fraternizing this evening are we?" the words slowly dripping from his lips.

"Hello, Snape," I remarked casually. However, my rigid posture surely spoke otherwise.

"Ah, I see since teaching Arithmancy classes by oneself the niceties are no longer observed."

"Hello, _Professor Snape_!" I said, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, but my eyes gave me away.

"Good evening, Professor Vector," Snape countered.

"Well, if you will excuse me," I said with all of the forced politeness my being would allow. Yet I avoided his cool staring eyes as I quickly stalked off in another direction.

I sought out Horace Slughorn to thank him for inviting me yet again to another party. I also dreaded how talkative he was. I had the potential of engaging in a conversation with him that could last for hours, but it could ensure that I would not have to talk to Snape again for the rest of the evening. So be it.

I walked briskly to a tented sitting area in which several people sat on velvet poufs or stood. A small group was in the middle of a heated debate with Horace under a chandelier in the middle of the hanging drapery.

"Well, my good man, if you ask me, during my long career I have never yet met one of my former students who rose in that department, despite my, er, influences. It is a dead end career-wise….ah, Septima! Come, come, how are you, my dear?" His fleshy lips brushed both my cheeks briskly and an elf, as if on cue, replaced my near empty goblet with a flute of very expensive muggle champagne.

"Hello, Horace…so kind of you to invite me."

"I will most certainly continue to do so, I am the honored one." Horace then turned back to his guests that encircled him.

"Attention everyone, gather round. I have a rather pressing observation to make and I wish my esteemed friends and former students to offer their affirmation."

I glanced quickly around as some of Horace's old friends within the circle pressed closer around us and others walked over smiling warmly.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Snape enter the room, scowling in irritation at the draped tent, as he pushed a piece of gauzy material out of his way upon entering. He slinked slowly over to a now vacant corner, his arms crossed close over his chest and one shoulder leaning on the wall. He watched with rapt interest.

Dear Merlin…what the hell could this be about?


	23. Chapter 23: The Slug Club Soiree Part 2

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

**Chapter 23: The Slug Club Soiree Part 2**

_The wine flows and so do the insults…and Professor Snape sheds some light on a few observations regarding Professor Vector…_

Horace cleared his throat and spoke up.

"My friends, I want to introduce you to Miss Septima Vector, Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts. She is extremely talented and an esteemed member of the staff for someone so young. She is of Welsh descent, Langley stock, and unmarried." Slughorn winked at several of his male companions, while I could only blanch. Unfortunately, like Lockhart at the ball, both men seemed to be impressed with my mother's family. Not that I was ashamed, but I was not one to desire attention. Ok, so every generation or I have had relatives on that side that had made some contributions or had done things of note in the wizarding world. I wasn't Lockhart. I wasn't one to talk about it.

I flushed scarlet. I could not believe that Slughorn was apparently trying to play match-maker along with job placement representative to his minions and acquaintances.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I always did in disconcerting situations.

"I appreciate your regard for my work. I am, er, really happy to be here." I sounded like a dolt.

"You should know, my dear, that Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as do I. Ladies and Gentleman! One of the youngest tenured professors to grace the halls of Hogwarts," announced Horace with a flourish.

Several people clapped. One would think I invented the wolfsbane potion at the very least. How embarrassing! A smirking Snape was watching carefully, I noted.

After some nervous laughter at my obvious discomfort, I am quite the blusher, the formal introductions gave way to light, relaxed discourse. 

I was deep in conversation with Horace and two other wizards when Slughorn said," Oh, Severus, I hadn't noticed you slouching over there. Come over from there. I have something to ask you."

I mustered all of my strength knowing full well that after asking several people the same question in a row that Snape was next. I didn't want to hear his response, it would surely cause me embarrassment; let alone make eye contact with Snape after he heard what Horace was about to ask him.

Snape was leaning against the wall with his arms still crossed like an upright bat. He strode slowly over to join Horace and our group when he was addressed.

He looked positively thrilled to be doing so, I thought sarcastically.

Snape's eyes flickered quickly over each one of us in turn before they settled in rapt attention on Horace.

"Now Severus…you are quite a bit younger than her…dear, that would explain her many husbands…but I think you may remember her," said Slughorn.

"Don't you think that our Miss Vector is more lovely than the famed Mrs. Zabini?" asked Slughorn boisterously.

Snape's eyes slowly swept over me from head to foot. I could barely contain my anger at the awkward silence as he took his time before answering. It was totally done on purpose. Snape seemed to be weighing his words before he answered Horace.

"They say, professor, that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I would not know how to answer," said Snape smoothly. "For there is no one answer suitable for everyone and to their liking. Beauty, unlike potions, is subjective, as you know."

"Good answer, Severus! One of my brightest…"Horace laughed heartily. "However, we are all in agreement that Miss Vector is lovelier than Mrs, Zabini ever was. Well, one can't hold onto their looks forever…"

"That being said, I would like to show my colleagues some new research I have been working on. Severus, I will leave you with this exquisite creature. I will join you both later." Horace turned to make sure Blaise, who was talking to a student in another room, was none the wiser and led his associates to a mini-lab in his apartments."

How very diplomatic of Snape! Good Merlin, I am sure he was about to comment on the creature part….

And that was that. Slughorn and company parted ways with us and left me standing in shock with Snape as my mind worked feverishly trying to come up with excuses for my immediate departure.

One glace at that scowling, mocking face and I changed my mind. The bat looked amused. I would make sure he would no longer at my expense.

"Someone needs to borrow Dumbledore's spectacles, I believe," offered Snape.

"Well you did a fine job of it back there, Severus, of not having to answer Horace's question." I smiled sweetly. My face hurt. I wondered why in the bloody hell I was so curious to discuss the answer with him. Had to be the firewhiskey and the muggle champagne…

"Vector, I wouldn't dream of telling the party that you look like a new species the Ministry hasn't quite identified yet," he said softly and with a smirk.

"Yes, well…once they discovered you…er, they were in no hurry to label me, I guess," I imparted stiffly, as I searched for a glass on a tray carried by a diligent house elf.

Snape was about to comment but then we both turned to see Trelawney attempting to grasp our attention by waving violently. Her shawls, beads, and bangles shook. We both pretended we hadn't seen her and headed to another makeshift bar area which was so busy there was no way she could bother us.

Oh, thank Merlin…some girls had called to her and now surrounded her.

Snape and I had a temporary truce that lasted mere seconds.

"Well, well, Vector, I see you were not at dinner this evening," Snape sipped his firewhiskey a little more slowly now that Trelawney was no longer in sight.

"An apt observation, however, it is none of your business."

I continued to sip my drink. Was I imagining things or was Sybil looking around the room?

"I think you should be asking me how I know you were at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," Snape said seriously.

"How do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"A word of advice…tell Dumbledore that you wish to work with someone else besides Fletcher. I can tell you no more so do not ask me, Vector."

I stared at him about to retort, but he looked grave, also, the firewhiskey was warming my body and cooling my temper and annoyance towards him.

"Now then, how are your classes? The fourth years' severe lack of common sense has not driven you to insanity yet?"asked Snape, changing the subject.

"They are not quite that bad," I said.

"Give it time," spat Snape.

The conversation went on as did the elves carrying the drink trays.

In between sips, Snape would comment on a multitude of things. "Slughorn thinks he is ingenious and refined by offering non-muggle reared wizards champagne. I have no patience for his frivolity at times," hissed Snape to me.


	24. Chapter 24: The Firewhiskey Talking

**A Tumultuous Tenure**

_In which Professor Snape sheds some light on a few observations about Professor Vector…And Professor Vector is reminded of something she would rather soon forget…_

**Chapter 24: The Firewhiskey Talking**

_**Slughorn's Party continued…**_

It was about midnight when I realized that Snape and I were more than a little tipsy. We had even forgotten to dodge Sybil who we hadn't seen in awhile and hoped had left.

I was feeling quite nice and usually firewhiskey makes me a little more talkative.

Such was the case this evening as well.

We had been talking for about an hour and I realized that we hadn't argued that much and his comments were tame _for him_ within that last hour.

"Actually, Severus, after you have had a few firewhiskeys, you are almost tolerable," I informed him bluntly.

"Well, Vector, I daresay that I will admit," and he made a great show of peering around the room almost as if he wanted nobody to hear," that you quite resemble Mrs. Zabini," Snape said quietly. "I have seen her before."

"Er, was she as beautiful as they say when she was younger?"I asked sheepishly. Some said she was still lovely for her age.

Snape gazed down at his drink and blinked. The liquor had made him quiet, and his actions slower and more deliberate. He raised his head and looked toward me, very quietly murmuring, "Yes."

I looked down at my own drink and said nothing, not wanting to meet those dark eyes.

Snape, however, continued. "Your hair, Vector, is darker as well as your eyes…rather purple in certain lights…" He was staring at my profile and making me exceedingly nervous.

He was being quiet, with no hint of jesting, sarcasm, or malice in his voice.

It was scary and unnerving because I wasn't exactly used to this from him.

Now why he was acting like this, I didn't know, but I did know that his intake of firewhiskey had certainly helped it along.

But after three firewhiskeys and a glass of Slughorn's muggle champagne I kept going.

"When have you ever met my eyes to notice? When you were not cross with me, Snape?" I asked quizzically.

"It has happened on occasion…one notices such things."

"Er, let's call some elves over for some more drinks!" I suggested hastily.

"I'll do it," said Snape. He put a warm hand over one of mine that still held my glass.

We both looked down and he slowly removed the glass from my hand without saying a word.

By now, we had been sitting on a purple couch in Horace's little anteroom, a little sitting room near the makeshift bar area.

However, instead of getting us drinks, he simply put both of our empty glasses on a nearby table, with a long flowing tablecloth with fringe.

I had never seen Snape like this. We were not arguing. He was deathly silent and staring at me with an intensity that made me slightly warm.

"Septima," his voice was low and husky. "You…are more beautiful than that Zabini woman could ever hope to be."

Silence.

My eyes narrowed and I returned his stare due to the shock that I had sustained even in my tipsy haziness.

I looked down and noticed that his hand was wrapped firmly around my own. The other one, however, was reaching out to touch my cheek, his fingers brushing my cheek and his thumb settling on my chin.

Never breaking his stare, his face lowered to mine and he inched ever closer.

Before I knew it…the bloody moron had kissed me.

_**The next morning…**_

I tossed and turned in bed. I vowed never to touch a single blasted goblet of firewhiskey again! For as long as I lived…ever and ever.

Muggle champagne? Never again! When the previous nights events crept into my mind once again before I could push them and will them away…

Damn it. There had to be something to that occlumency stuff.

Oh dear! Oh shit! Snape and I had kissed with Slughorn's guests only in the other room.

Perhaps there was a chance someone had seen it?

After awhile, it was as though we were the only two people for miles. I couldn't really see much past the dark curtains of his hair. Not that I was even paying much attention at any rate, with a little help from the blasted firewhiskey, of course.

Well, maybe more than a little.

I vowed to have it banned from all of Hogsmeade! Britain too, if I could manage it…

At least I was not scheduled to work today. I could just hide in my rooms as I did when I had first started teaching at Hogwarts and Snape (cringe) was my mentor. I could play dead all day even if I wished I was and I wasn't.

How is it that we seem to frequently end up in these scenarios where we end up kissing?

The Valentine's grab bag, when the admirer was terrorizing him…what is wrong with me?

What is wrong with _him?_

Tomorrow was another matter, when I once again had to go back to work and face the entire school and staff.

Why dwell on it now?

Unfortunately, the outside world would intrude sooner than expected.

There was a knock at my door and I tried unsuccessfully to rouse myself from bed, with my head hammering. Oh, Merlin, I can't even walk. Was the room spinning or just my head? I couldn't tell.

"May we come in?" asked Professor Sprout. "It is Pomona, and Filius is with me."


End file.
